Silent Hill: Chasing Spirits
by Briianz
Summary: Nicholas Brooks decides to visit Silent Hill after having a recurring dream. While he's there, he will learn to face his personal demons. Features OCs. Disclaimer: I do not own the SH series or the town, But I do own the characters in this story and the story itself.
1. Ch 1 Nightmare

**Author's Note: Welcome to my new story. **

**It has been awhile since I wrote a story, so my writing skill might be a bit rusty...wait. Rusty? Like the otherworld? How appropriate because today, it's Silent Hill: Chasing Spirits.**

**An alternate title would be Silent Hill: Hell's Visit.**

**The idea for this story came to me when I was playing Silent Hill 1 a few months ago. Ever since then, it became what is now on your screen. **

**Hope you enjoy the story. Ahead is some info on our protagonist.**

Subject: Nicholas Brooks (Prefers Nick)

Current Age: 23

Occupation: Unemployed

Education Status: College Drop-out

Current Year: 1990

Current Time: Unknown

Running...running into the darkness. I don't know how long I've been running for. It feels like as if I have been running for years...decades. I don't even know where I am. But, it felt like I was running away from something; I felt fear and tension all over my body, adrenaline was running through my veins.

Then, I realized that I had my flashlight in my chest pocket. I tried turning it on...It wouldn't turn on. No matter how much I pressed the "On" button, the light wouldn't come on. I needed the light, it was really dark, I couldn't even see my own two hands if I held them in front of my face.

Then, I saw a small dot of light in the darkness. Like a bee attracted to honey, I ran towards the light. Eventually, I got there. It was a welcome sign that was all lit up, it read (in big, slightly faded letters):

"Welcome To Silent Hill"

Silent Hill? How the hell did I get here? My last memory was...why am I drawing a blank here? I couldn't remember anything before running in the darkness. What happened to my memory?

Then, my flashlight came on without warning. I took it out of my pocket and scanned the area around with it. I saw that I **was** in the town of Silent Hill. The town was covered and shrouded in an eerie fog. I couldn't see past two feet. At least the darkness faded away.

I slowly walked through the seemingly empty streets. Then, I heard static. It sounded like as if it were coming from my jeans pockets. I dug in my pocket and found that it was a radio! How did that get there? I don't remember putting a radio in my pocket. This made me wonder...

I checked my other pockets and found my butterfly knife (or Balisong if you would prefer that name) and keys (they were engraved: "Urban Apartments"). I couldn't hear my own thoughts clearly because the radio was still emitting static; was the radio broken or something?

Then at the edge of my vision, I saw a figure coming towards me. The figure resembled that of a nurse except...it was covered in glass shards that were piecing it's skin and it looked like it has third-degree burns. It's face looked untouched...sort of. The place where the mouth was suppose to be there was nothing, no mouth where the mouth was suppose to be. Whenever it moved, it moved with a limb. In it's hands was an iron pipe.

The "nurse" came towards me and raised it's pipe, threateningly. Thinking fast, I side-stepped just as the pipe came down, it made contact with the sidewalk we were on. This "nurse" obviously wanted to hurt me really bad, so I took out my butterfly knife and flipped it so the blade was exposed. I came towards the "nurse" with the knife and started cutting "her". Eventually, The "nurse" fell. Right when I was gonna move on, her corpse started moving again, so I went back to her body and stomped on it and made sure she was dead.

Then, I realized right after I stomped on the "nurse", the static my radio was emitting had stopped. I took out the radio and I realized something. When the radio started emitting static, the "nurse" shortly appeared after the static started and when the "nurse" was dead, the static stopped...Something tells me that this radio is gonna be very useful if there will be more of these "monsters" around.

While I was roaming the streets, I figured I might as well find the apartments to which the keys belong to. While roaming, I checked random doors and noticed a similarity between them all: The lock was either jammed or broken. And my main question is: why? Why were all the locks messed up? Did someone just go around Silent Hill breaking and jamming locks?

After some roaming, I finally came across some apartments. At the entry gates, there was a big sign that reads:

"Urban Apartments"

Under the name, there was a little small caption (probably their slogan or something) that reads: "Your personal summer getaway." The entry gates had a lock on it, lucky, I had the keys, so I let myself in. All the lights were out in the apartment building, so, I turned on my flashlight. I found myself in the apartment lobby, there was the front desk, and two hallways to the left and right.

On the front desk, I saw that there was a map to the apartments and a first aid kit. I took the map and on it, there was a message. It read: "To all staff, Most of the apartment locks are either broken or jammed. Have someone send for a locksmith; we got to get those apartment locks fixed before our tenants start complaining about them." Under the words, it said, "P.S: And don't forget to inform the guests that the left wing is blocked off due to apartment renovations." And, of course, as an after thought, I took the first aid.

On the top right corner of the map, someone wrote on the paper with a marker. This message said, "Room 32..." Room 32? What's in room 32? I should probably check out that apartment later. Room 32 was in the right wing, I marked it on the map.

So with that, I was off. Right when I entered the right wing, my radio started emitting static. I turned down the volume of the radio, and listened carefully. I heard footsteps up ahead. I drew my knife and exposed the blade. Then, a figure came walking out of the darkness into the light of my flashlight.

This figure resembled a female figure that had no arms. Like the "nurse", it was covered in glass shards that pieced it's skin. The face...well, it didn't have a face, save for a mouth. And, again, much like the "nurse", it walked with a limb. For some reason, This...I, dare say, monster vaguely reminded me of someone I once knew.

The monster stops moving and starts running, it was charging! I managed to sidestep at the last second. I felt the wind swooshing by when the monster charged by. After the beast charged by, he kept on running...until he collided into a wall. The monster then goes to me and starts headbutting me. I, of course, started to cut it with my knife. Soon, the monster was dead. I had minor injuries through, and my radio had once again went silent.

After using some of the medical supplies in the first aid kit that I found, I explored the right wing. Most of the doors in that wing were jammed or broken except for rooms 32, 36, and 39. Room 32 was locked, there must be a key for it somewhere in this hotel. I decided to check out room 36. I will check out room 32 when I get the key.

Upon entering room 36, It looked like a normal apartment. There was the living room (with Tv, I might add), a kitchen, a bedroom, and...a book that is partially covered in blood? The book was on top of the bed. All the pages and covers, save for one single page, was blank. What kind of book is this?

The single page said, "Mirrors...They were once believed to be a gateway to another world. Others believed it was just a simple reflection in the glass. Which side was right? Personally, I am on the side of the gateway." Under that passage, The words, "Room 39_Mirror." were written. This caught my attention because these words didn't match the above text. I guess I might as well go there, seeing as how there was nowhere else to go.

Upon entering Room 39, the apartment was completely different from Room 36. There was a single lamp in the center of the room, nothing else. On the wall that I was facing (On the wall opposite the door), there was a giant mirror. I walked towards the lamp. I don't know why...but I felt like I was drawn into the lamp, like as if I **had** to turn it on. It felt like...like as if the lamp was beckoning onto me like a sailor to a mermaid's song or bees to honey.

I flipped it on. Nothing happened. The lamp's lure faded away. A few moments later, something goes off in the distance. It sounded like...like an air raid siren. Where was it coming from?

After the siren ended, I noticed that right when I shined my flashlight at the mirror, The light illuminating from my flashlight started to flicker on and off. And my radio started emitting a static...however, the static was quieter then it would normally sound when there was a monster nearby. Then, the walls, the ceiling, the blank walls (to the west and east of the room), and the very floor I was standing on, like old wallpaper, started to peel off; Revealing brown (almost looked like it was burnt) floors and walls. The mirror (somehow) turned into a giant, industrial-sized fan! After everything stopped...changing, My flashlight and radio started to calm down.

Everywhere I looked...it was...it was like a completely different world. Where was I? Was I still in the apartments? I took out my map and noticed that it, too, had changed. Before, it looked all bright and positive like a brightly, lighted Christmas tree...but now, its like as if the texture of the paper matched that of the walls, ceiling, and everything else in this weird world. The map was still labeled, "Urban Apartments", the message was still there (although, it was ineligible), and Room 32...on the map, room 32 gave off some sort of...eerie glow.

This "Room 39"...was different; it was like room 39, but at the same time, it wasn't. There was no lamp, and in it's place was...a wheelchair. Placed on the wheelchair was a gun (a Beretta, to be exact), I picked it up and it was just a normal gun...nothing happened when I picked it up. So, I decided to keep it. Right when I was gonna leave "Room 39", I noticed a box of ammo for the pistol and, of course, I took it. It carried a total of 9 rounds.

Right when I exited the room, My radio emitted static. Out of the darkness, another one of those charging monster comes into the light of my flashlight. This one looked slightly different from the last one. The skin still held mirror shards, but this time, it's skin appeared more bloodier.

I shot the monster with about two shots before it could do anything and immediately, it fell. But my radio was still emitting static...Right when I was gonna go in for the kill, the creature, basically, crawls away back into the darkness, never to be seen again. While it was crawling away, it made like a muffled screaming sound as if it were in agonizing pain (And I don't think it was from just my shots).

The apartment hallway that was the right wing was completely different in this "world". The entrance lobby was closed off by some kind of wall that looked like it were made out of human flesh. Room 36 and Room 35 were still there. Room 35 was still locked, but room 36 wasn't. So, I went in that room.

Room 36 looked almost the same as its other counterpart except the walls and everything else matched the rest of this "world". Where the book was suppose to be was a key. I picked up the key and it was labeled, "Room 35". But now, I ain't sure I **want** to enter that room, especially, in this "world". But, what else was I to do? So, I had no choice.

As I was making the quick walk to the room, The hallway looked different. It looked more burnt...if that was possible. The hallway had changed while I was in Room 36. At the door to Room 35, I, slowly, unlocked the door. And when I opened it, I peered in. All I saw was pitch darkness (even if I shined my flashlight into the room)!

Then suddenly, as if in slow motion, several things happened at once, a rusty-looking blade comes out of the room and stabs me in the chest. And in the darkness of Room 35, I saw two glowing red eyes. Then, I heard nothing but...beeping? Suddenly, I was back in my bedroom, laying on my bed in a cold sweat. Then, it was all coming back to me. The beeping was coming from my alarm clock.

I turned off the clock. The bright sun was shining through my shades. And it was 9:00, a new day. But...that dream; I'll had that same dream over and over again for the last four days. Each day, there would be some subtle variations like the texture of the walls would be different, Each room would be shaded differently, things like that.

But, I only had one question that was running though my head this whole morning. Why? Why did keep getting this dream...or nightmare? It was like as if...Silent Hill was calling me. It's been awhile since I've been there. The last time I was there, it was a resort town, my girlfriend and my best friend went there with me...But I digress, I'm just rambling on now.

Was there something in Silent Hill for me? I had to know. I picked up my phone and dialed a number. I had to get a ride. I would drive there myself, but I don't know where my car is. I always lose my car, at least I could say, "Dude, Where's My Car?" with it actually making sense.

"Hello, buddy? ...Yeah, it's me…could you do me a favor? I need a ride...To Silent Hill...I'll explain it to you on the ride there...Yes, I know what you went through but-...I said I'll explain everything on the way over to Silent Hill! Geez..."

**Author's Notes: And that is Chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And who is this "buddy"? You'll find out in the next chapter. Here's a hint: He is kinda important to the video game series.**

**When the siren went off, I decided to have the flashlight and radio do what they did to add some elements from "Shattered Memories". And also, its the siren that was heard in the movie.**

**The gun that Nick was originally gonna find was gonna be a revolver (a S&W Model 29 .44 Magnum revolver), But I changed my mind and went with a Beretta.**

**This will be the longest chapter in the whole story. Every other chapter will have +1,250 words. So, I hoped you enjoyed what I did here.**


	2. Ch 2 Short Stop Drive

**Author's Note: Nothing really, Just enjoy this chapter.**

Current Time – 11:30 am

"Thanks a lot for the ride Mr. Mason." I said as I got in the car.

"No Problem." Mr. Mason replied.

I was in the passenger seat of the car of a friend of mine, Harry Mason. We've been friends since he moved into town. In the backseat was his daughter, Little Heather (she looked about seven years old). Harry Mason...I'll heard a few rumors about this guy, But, I think they are all fake, Mr. Mason isn't really a bad guy. There's been rumors going around that he once killed a man from some cult.

"Daddy, where are we going?", Little Heather asked

Mr. Mason replied, "Nowhere honey, we're just dropping off my friend here."

"Okay." Little Heather said.

That's what I adore about little children. Their childhood innocence. Anyway, As Harry was driving, I explained to him about the dream I keep having. I told him about the apartments, the monsters, the rooms, and that "world". I especially told him what happened when I arrived to room 35. During my explanation, Heather and Harry were both listening.

"I forgot to mention that I had this same dream for about four nights. I always wake up the same way...in a cold sweat and the sound of my alarm clock going off. And because I keep having this dream...it feels like...Silent Hill is "calling" to me."

"That seems reasonable. If your going to Silent Hill, you might need a gun."

"A gun? Where could I get a gun?"

"In the glove compartment"

I opened up the glove compartment. Inside just like Harry had implied was a pistol...A Beretta like the one in my dream...

"Mr. Mason...How did you get a gun?"

"Long Story short, a friend gave it to me. Would you like to take it?"

"..."

I don't know what to say. I mean damn, a pistol? But then again, I might need it in case I face those monsters in my dream in reality.

"Ok, Mr. Mason. Thanks...I guess."

I took the pistol and hid it in my jacket's inner pocket. Hidden and out of sight. My knife was also in the same pocket; the blade wasn't exposed.

"I see that you also brought along your flashlight. That's a good idea."

My flashlight was in my breast pocket. The batteries were brand-new and should last a long time. For the rest of the drive, The conversation was reduced to small talk. Soon, Harry pulled over in a gas station and diner. Harry told me that Silent Hill was just a mile away to the north and that this is as close to Silent Hill as he was willing to go. I thanked him for ride.

"Bye Nick. Good luck." Little Heather said as she was waving bye to me.

"Bye Heather, Thank you."

The car drove off as I waved. I might as well stop at the diner. Get some information on Silent Hill if I could. I entered the diner and noticed that the diner was mostly empty save for stuff members and a single lady (she looked about three years older then me) sitting at a table drinking a cup of Coffee and reading some newspapers. I went up to the hostess and asked for a seat. I was taken to a single seat, then I ordered a single soda.

The soda soon arrived and I took one sip and asked, "Do any of you guys know anything about Silent Hill? The town that's near here." I might as well had fired my gun towards the roof because after I asked that question, everyone went quiet.

The cook stopped cooking and said, "Boy, we don't mention that town in this diner."

The hostess said, "If you want information about that town, then you better be turning back and going home."

Everyone else, then, went about their own business. I guess I won't get information about the town from here. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was the lady that was drinking the coffee.

I never really took notice of her until now. She was slightly below my height. She wore a green coat, jeans, and a white tank top under the jacket. She also has dirty blonde hair. And her eyes were a rich shade of green.

"What?" I asked.

"I noticed that you want information about Silent Hill...Come to my table." She said. I did as she said.

As soon as I sat down, she said, "My name is Lana. What do you want to know about Silent Hill? I once lived there when that town was normal, but I moved."

"Ok first of all, Name's Nicholas, but people call me Nick. Second, Before I ask, your gonna need to hear about this dream I keep having..." So, I told her about the dream. As I was telling her the dream, She looked pretty interested in my dream.

As I finished, She looked a little surprised. Then, she said, "Wow." She was breathless.

Then I asked, "Is Silent Hill like that? Like my dream?"

She replied, "Yeah, pretty much. Nobody goes to Silent Hill anymore."

"Anyways, what else do you want to know about the town?"

"Well, what happened in that town?"

She went into this long explanation about this girl named Alessa Gillespie. How she was burned alive, how her classmates treated her, and her unloving mom. I remember hearing about this on the news on TV before. I also heard that a man once disappeared when he entered the town a few months ago; never to be seen again. She said that the town has been the way it is now since Alessa was burned alive.

She finished off by saying, "Anything else?"

"No,Thanks for your help."

"Are you still going to the town?"

"Yeah, this dream I told you about keeps on coming up. I don't think it's gonna stop till I visit the town."

"In that case, Good luck." Then, She went back to her coffee and her newspaper.

As I was about to leave, I paid for my soda and said thanks to the hostess. Then, she stopped me and said, "Good luck with Silent Hill"

"Thanks." I replied.

I left the diner. I checked my watch and noticed it was now 2:30. Was I really in there for that long? I guess time flies when your learning about Silent Hill. I guess I might as well start my walk towards Silent Hill.

**Timeskip: 15 minutes later...**

I was about halfway towards Silent Hill. I was walking for about fifteen minutes when fog started to roll in. Then, I heard heavy footsteps just ahead of me. The footsteps stopped then they continued again, this time they got louder and louder. Until, I saw what was the source of the footsteps. It was a monster from my dream...the one that was armless, had a female figure, and was covered in glass shards.

The monster ran towards me as I drew my knife. The monster then head-bonks me. With it's face covered in the shards, it only hurt more! So, I started to slash him with my knife. Eventually, the beast died.

Falling on the ground, The beast's body started to twitch. Then, it lets out a muffled scream. It looked kinda creepy the way it was twitching and screaming. So, I put it out of it's misery by stomping on it. The stomp was what ultimately killed it.

If this creature is gonna be what to be expected from Silent Hill (and more), then I should be prepared...

**Author's Note: I wasn't sure if I should have had Harry appear because I wasn't sure where Harry was around this time. But, I just added him in.**

**And the man that disappeared that Nick mentioned is, in fact, James. I'm going by the "In Water" ending.**

**In Silent Hill 1, Harry doesn't get a Beretta. So, I changed it to reflect Nick's Dream.**

**That is all, so see ya next time when Nick arrives to Silent Hill where the real story will begin.**


	3. Ch 3 Arrival

**Author's Note: This chapter will start as Nick enters the observation deck that has a view of Toluca Lake. The same that James was on at the very start of Silent Hill 2.**

Current Time – 3:00 pm

The view of the lake looks incredible from this deck. I would have entered the town already, but I wanted to stop and check out the view. The view, anyways, was so nice. It looked like something that should be on a postcard and sent to someone you know so that they could admire this view as much as I was now. Not even the fog could block this view.

The dark tunnel that leads to town was open. So, after I was done admiring the view of the lake, I went though the tunnel. In the tunnel, I turned on my flashlight and saw that there was lots of cars that had crashed into each other. In front of the crash was a car; the doors of the cars were open and the headlights were on. I decided to investigate.

The car was a Volkswagen, I recognize the hood ornament anywhere. Inside the driver's seat was a note. There was a name at the bottom, but it was so smudged that the writing was unreadable. The actual note reads:

"_Damn car pile-up, I guess I'm going to have to abandon the car and go on foot from here. I guess I should leave this note here, in case, someone comes by. I'm going to also have to bring my flashlight along with me, it's so dark and I can't see a thing! Wait...what is that sound I keep hearing?"_

I guess I wasn't the only one who felt drawn to this town. I wonder who this car belongs to. And why they are here at this town. I put the note back down on the seat and left it there. The car didn't hold anything else worth noting or taking.

I had to go around the car pile-up by hugging the walls of the tunnel. On the other side of the pile-up were a bunch of cars. I'm guessing they were left behind by the owners who were forced to leave their vehicles because of the pile-up.

Moving on, I continued through the tunnel. After walking through the dark, I came across a big rig that blocked the rest of the tunnel. There wasn't a visible way around the truck. I looked around and noticed a maintenance door. I guess I have no other way to go, so I went through the door.

On the other side of the door, There wasn't much to take in. There was lots of trash on the floor. There was also a long, narrow maintenance tunnel that had pipes running along the walls. In front of me was table that had a notepad, a health drink, a pistol magazine, and a first aid on it. The first page on the notepad reads:

"_In case I forget how to open the gate out of these tunnels, I should write down some hints that tells how to open said gate via the valves are close to the gate._

_Only four of the valves has to be turned._

_The first one to be turned is the far right valve_

_Each valve is labeled after a letter in the alphabet_

_The valves turned ultimately spells a certain four letter word_

I copied down all the information that was on the notepad onto a separate note that I got from the notepad, so I could refer to it later when I reach the gate mentioned in the note. I also, of course, took the drink, the bullets, and the first aid kit. I walked through the tunnels and about five minutes into walking, I come across a few pipes that looked like it was ripped off the walls of the tunnel. All of the pipes were all messed up or in pieces. One of the pipes weren't. This steel pipe was in perfect condition, I decided to take it with me and use it as a weapon.

A little while later, I come across a monster. But this monster was like none I had yet encountered. This monster had a humanoid figure, Third-degree burns, and it only had one arm that was about twice the size of my own. The monster's face only had a mouth. The mouth was open as if it was letting out a muted scream.

The monster emitted some sort of groan. It had not yet notice me, the element of surprise was on my side. I quickly turned off my flashlight before it **did** notice me and snuck up behind it. Then, I started to beat it with my steel pipe. But I stopped after the first hit because after the strike was blown, it turned around to face me.

Face-to-face, the monster's skin started to emit heat. Soon, The monster was on fire. Not only did it start burning, the monster also started screaming, Filling the tunnel with it's loud scream. The scream was so loud that people from the next town over probably heard it. Me, unfortunately, being right in front of the beast made me cover my ears in a feeble attempt to block the scream.

After the beast stopped screaming, It started punching me with it's enlarged arm. I felt his arm making contact with my stomach, knocking the air out of me. I felt my back making contact with the wall. The monster started walking towards me (it, for some reason, was walking very slowly), I took out the pistol that Mr. Mason let me take and started firing it. The monster, after about 5 shots, lets out one final scream and fell down on the ground.

I dropped the gun on the ground. Everything was going faint. Everything was going dark. With the last of my strength, I turned on my flashlight. I'm surprised the beast didn't break it. Then, I saw no more.

**Author's Note: Sorry, had to cut this chapter a little short. And on a cliffhanger no less.**

**Anyways, See ya next time.**


	4. Ch 4 Bucks & Slugs

**Author's Note: Before writing this chapter, I had to decide to either bring back one character or bring in a new one. You'll see which one I chose.**

**An alternate title for this chapter would be Silent Dreams.**

**And also, the reason this was released early is because I finished this early. Enjoy.**

Current Time – Unknown

_I awake in a nice soft bed. This bed felt familiar...too familiar. I looked down at the sheets and saw that it was the bed from my home. The room I was in was completely empty and bare. There wasn't a single window or any other furniture. _

_In front of the bed was a single door that looked like it was made out of rusted, burnt metal. I got up and opened the door. On the other side was a man. I take a few steps towards the figure and the man turns around and I saw that it was my best friend, Wario._

_I called out his name, but Wario just stood there, staring at me. He wore a mask that had the likeness of his favorite mythical Greek creature, __Cerberus,_ _concealing his face. Sincerely, his body started to burn! He was like a walking candle. I couldn't do anything but watch him burn in horror! Soon, he was nothing but a pile of ashes on the floor, sitting on top of the ashes was his Cerberus mask which, for some reason, remained untouched by the flames._

_After watching him burn, the room completely changed to look like the "Otherworld" that was in my other nightmare except there wasn't a siren. Behind the ashes, I saw a tall silhouette running away and soon, it disappears behind another door that just appeared out of nowhere. I yelled, "Hey, wait!" and started to chase after the figure that just left. I went through the door and found myself in a room that was completely frozen solid! There was a frozen desk, a frozen chair, anything that you would find in an everyday office. _

_In the middle of the room was another figure, but this one had feminine features like curves, long hair, etc. This figure vaguely reminded me of my last girlfriend. This figure was looking out a large window that showed a city that was completely frozen too like this very room I was in. Then, out of thin air, the figure that I saw earlier appears and ran towards the feminine figure and pushed her out the window. I heard the figure let out a scream that was so loud, it could probably shatter windows. I ran towards the window and yelled out her name, but when I tried to say it, nothing came out, not even a squeak._

_I turned around and saw that the figure that pushed her had a gun out (a revolver). The gun was pointed at me. He pulls the trigger and I hear a BANG!_

I screamed, "NOOOOOOO!", hyperventilating, sweating bullets, Then, I stopped and looked around. I was in some sort of restaurant. Then, I heard the cocking of some sort of Shotgun. I turned around with my Pistol in hand and saw that someone was pointing a shotgun at me from the shadows of one of the restaurant booths.

The person pointing the shotgun at me chuckled and lowered his barrels. I heard him say, "Relax pardner, I ain't gonna waste a fucking bullet on ya." Instantly, I relaxed, I reached for my flashlight, and pointed it towards him. The man covers his face with his gun and says, "Ahhh, you bastard! Watch where you point that thing! Your gonna fucking blind me." He gets up from his booth and I see his features and face.

He looked about 10 years older then me. He reminded me of this one character from this game I once played when I was in high school. He had dark hair that stopped at his shoulders, wore a hat, and he wore a navy blue vest. On top of the vest rested a Gilet, a fancy sleeve-less jacket. Around his neck was a red bandana that had odd designs on it.

Then, he started talking.

"The name's Herman, Herman Fucking Marks. What's up, motherfucker?"

Wow, Just the way he introduced himself probably summed up the way he talked. He's about as subtle as my alarm clock going off in the morning.

"My name is Nicholas Brooks, but everybody just calls me Nick. So, Herman, what brings you to town?"

"Well, I've heard a lot of strange things going on in this town. So I wanted to investigate. You?" What he said conjures up the thought of the man that disappeared several months ago when he was last seen entering this town.

"I...I felt like I had something to do in this town." I didn't feel like explaining the nightmare to him, mostly because I've told it so much times that I'm bored of telling the same thing over and over again.

"I had to bring my shotgun with me, felt like I needed to bring it along. Have a pouch fulled with bucks and slugs for it." His shotgun looked like a Benelli M3 (Super 90), judging from the looks of it.

"So, Herman...Were you the one that took me out of the tunnel?"

He replies, "Tunnel? What fucking tunnel? I just got here and found you sleeping like shit in that booth."

"Really?" If it wasn't Herman, then who could it have been that took me out of the tunnel?

"Yeah, anyways...I'm gonna head out and..."have a look around", see ya around, pardner." And just like that, he left the restaurant. Several minutes later, I hear his shotgun go off about four times in the distance.

After Herman left, I decided to see what I have in my possession. I still had my Pipe, my pistol, My flashlight (of course), the first aid kit and the health drink I got from the tunnel, and the note about the valves. Except, there was something different about the note. On the bottom right hand side was an arrow pointing towards the edge. I turned the note around and found a message written in a neat, girlish-like handwriting. The message reads: _"Thanks for writing down the note about the valves, if you didn't we __**both **__would have been stuck in the tunnel."_

Under that message was another. This one reads: _"P.S: Good job leaving your flashlight on. Wouldn't have found you if it wasn't on."_ Whoever wrote this deserves my thanks. The mystery writer is probably in town somewhere. But, where? And, of course, who?

Before I left the Restaurant, I wanted to look around. Most of the restaurant was pretty much trashed. It was so trashed, it looked like a hurricane had hit the premises. I found a map of the town that was covering an empty cash register (probably looted). I also found two boxes of ammunition for my Beretta; each box contained about 10 rounds.

Right when I was gonna leave, a dog-like creature comes crashing through a window on the opposite side of the restaurant. I said, "What the-?" and before I could finish what I was saying, the creature had pushed me to the ground and started biting my arm. I felt it's teeth piecing my skin as it just stared at me with red-glowing eyes. I tried my best to release his hold on me. Eventually, I pulled out my gun and fired a bullet right between it's eyes. It lets out a whimper as it died on me.

I pushed the creature off of me. Then, I finally got a good look at it. It looked like a zombified version of a one-headed Cerberus. Parts of the body was either infected and/or peeling off. And it looked like it was burned because it had third-degree burns all over it's decomposing body.

After attending to my wounds I got from the dog-like creature (with the first-aid kit I got from tunnel), I left the restaurant. And almost instantly, the fog and the frigid weather hits me right in the face like a punch to the gut. Quickly, I zip up my jacket and reloaded my pistol. Since I didn't know where to go, I consulted my recently acquired map.

I had just left "Gonzales' Mexican restaurant". I thought I might as well go to the apartments since I had nowhere else to go and besides after looking though the map, There wasn't anywhere else of interest to go that was on my map. It took me awhile to find the apartments on the map. The apartments was basically on the edge of the map. I could go to the apartments if I go though "Brown St." Soon, I arrived at the street but I stopped walking and found a giant chasm in front of me.

I guess going to the apartments won't a simple task as easy as crossing the street...

**Author's Note: And that's Chapter four. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And thus, we come across a common occurrence in the town of Silent Hill. Hell, I bet you can't walk more then ten feet without coming across a chasm.**

**And also, Nick is in a previously unexplored part of the town.**

**And from now on, I will include a list of Nick's inventory in these notes at the end of each chapter. And for guns, it will be "bullets in gun / reserved ammo". So, Here it is:**

**Weapons**

**Beretta (pistol): 10 / 24**

**Iron Pipe**

**Butterfly Knife**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x 01**

**Important Items**

**Flashlight**

**Silent Hill Map**

**Valve Note + Savior's Note**

**And also, whenever Nick gets a new item, the text will be like this. Underlined and Bolded.**

**The next chapter will be out on the usual update day, Saturday. See ya then.**


	5. Ch 5 The Library

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention that whenever Nick finds something and adds it to his inventory, I will mark it with a *. It use to be underlined, but I changed my mind. I don't know what their called though...**

Current Time – 5:00 pm

The giant chasm is so big, I can't see the other side of it. The bottom is also the same thing. This was literally livin' on the edge. Why is there a giant chasm in the middle of the town? They could have at least blocked it off somehow. Some yellow tape would have worked.

I guess I'm going to have to find another way to get to the apartments. So, I checked my map. Brown St. wasn't the only street that would lead to the apartments. I could go there though Redberry St. or Greenville St. I decided to go through Redberry St. So, I turned around and walked towards said street.

After walking for about five minutes, I hear someone calling my name. Except it wasn't very clear, but you could easily tell it was my name being called. My curiosity got the better of me, so I went to check it out. It was coming from within a store named "Goods N' Sales".

Goods N' Sales looked as if the place has been looted. The windows were smashed. The seemingly endless aisles were all empty. And there were also shopping carts shattered all over the market. The smell of decomposing flesh filled the air. I heard the voice again, this time coming from behind the counter.

I went behind the counter and saw that it was a radio. It was emitting static. Was this radio broken? Then, I heard movement coming from a corner of the market. A voice then came on, it was Wario, my best friend from high school. He said, "Nick...Nick, He's coming...Help!"

As if on que, A monster comes walking out. This monster was similar to the female figured monster that has glass shards piecing the skin. But with some differences. Like, it was on fire and through the flames, I could make out a vague masculine figure. As for it's arms, It was reaching out towards me as if begging for something, mercy perhaps?

I didn't want to get burned. I would like to keep my skin nice and smooth. So, I fired a few bullets. It groaned and fell to the ground. As soon as it did, The flames were put out. But, the radio was still emitting static and the body soon started squirming on the ground like as if it were a worm.

I went to the body and put it out of it's misery by stomping on it. As soon as the stomp was dealt, the monster let out one last moan and it died. And as soon as the monster died, The radio was silenced too. The radio was the same one that was in my nightmare. I could tell I was done here, so, I went back on my way to the apartments.

**Timeskip: Ten minutes later...**

I was on Redberry Street and once again, I'm at a deadlock. Why? Because there was yet another giant chasm. Except, this one was slightly smaller; I could barely make out the other side of the chasm. On the other side of the chasm, I could also makeout a one-armed silhouette, The fog that was covering the town didn't help either.

I went to my map and crossed out Redberry street for future reference. I guess I'm going to have to go through Greenville st. if I want to go to the apartments. The street wasn't very far away, but I'm fricking tried of running around the town only to find chasms blocking my way. It's so frustrating!

As I was walking to Greenville St., My radio would occasionally emit static. But the static would eventually go away after awhile. I also found two health drinks* and one box of ammo* just lying there on the street. Why were they there? Did the former citizens of Silent Hill just leave them there?

Eventually, I make it to Greenville St., but guess what's there to greet me. Another Chasm, yeah. This one was smaller then the others though. I could clearly see the other side despite the heavy fog. In front of the chasm were a few notes. The notes were about some crazy cult and this god that they worshiped. One of them caught my attention because this note had nothing to do with this cult the other notes mentioned, in fact it wasn't even a note at all.

It was just a piece of paper on the ground. On it was an arrow pointing to my left. I looked towards where it was pointing and found it was pointing towards the Silent Hill Library. The entrance to said library was opened a crack. I went towards the doors and found a white rose on the ground in front of the doors.

A white rose...why is there a white rose in front of the double doors? Did someone leave it here? Did someone dropped it? The rose itself was beautiful. The petals were real, but yet the inner petals looked like it was made out of glass.

I placed the rose in my pocket*as I stepped through the doors. The library was dark, so I turned on my flashlight. Next to the entrance doors were a bunch of chairs. One of them had a map and another had a memo. I took the map and started reading the memo.

It reads, "Lost keys, Can't find them. Where did I leave them? Mrs. Pendanski's gonna be mad."

After reading the memo, I examined the map. The library had a total of three floors (that's a lot of books). A (hopefully working) elevator. A backdoor (which I circled). And a stuff lounge.

As I was looking at the map, I heard the sound of several books falling over. I cocked and pointed my gun at the same direction of the sound. It couldn't have been a monster; my radio wasn't emitting static, was it an actual human being?

I called out, "Hello? Who's there?"

A very familiar voice answers, "Ms. Pendenski." Then, out of the darkness comes the last person I would expect. Lana.

Seeing me, she looked as surprised as me to find her here. I quickly hid my gun so I don't alert her.

Simultaneously, we both said, "What are you doing here?"

Then I said, "You first, I told you why I'm here back at the diner. (And also, Ms. Pendenski?)"

"Oh fine...Well, my parents owned this library and I...wanted to come back for...old memories." I noticed as she said this she would pause between several words.

Then, I said, "You liar. Your not here to take a walk down memory lane." She looked serious as I said this statement.

"How would you know I'm lying?"

"Well, for one thing, you paused before you said "Wanted to come back" and "Old memories". Are you hiding something from me, Lana?". I had a feeling I was going down the wrong road with this statement, but I want to know why she **really **cameto this town. Right when she was gonna say something, she was interrupted by the loud static of my radio.

Then she said, "Where's that static coming from?". I replied, "My radio." After I said those words, A figure comes out of the darkness towards us.

**Author's Note: Yep, Lana returns. You'll find out the reason why she came to Silent Hill in the next chapter.**

**And all the new upcoming monsters, they won't be monsters for Nick this time. They're be Lana.**

**I didn't give a description of this monster because I'm saving it for the next chapter.**

**Inventory time and this time I've include Nick's Description of them next to the item names.**

**Weapons**

**Beretta (pistol): 6 / 34: Given to me by Harry Mason. Said he was given it by a friend. Must have been a Very good friend.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x03: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**Important Items**

**Flashlight: In my chest pocket. Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house. Can be turned on/off.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off).**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory.**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel.**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. But, who does it belong to?**

**Well, See ya next week for the next chapter.**


	6. Ch 6 The Cold Search

**Author's Note: Nothing here. Just enjoy the chapter.**

Current Time – 5:45 pm

I had always thought that the library was always a nice quiet place where you could go. Borrow some books, Do homework (If you had any), and a place where you could hang out quietly. But that statement doesn't apply to this library. This was the Silent Hill Library. Come for the books, Stay for the monsters...mostly because you wouldn't be able to find the exit in the thick darkness and your most likely dead.

The monster that was coming towards me and Lana looked completely different then any monster I had faced before. This monster looked like a female figure that was hanging from the ceiling. It was hanging from some rope that looked like it was coming out of the actual ceiling. The monster, instead of having any limbs, had tentacles. Occasionally, it would make a sound that sounded like a mix between a cough and a choke.

Lana slowly starts backing away. I said, "Lana, go hide!". She turned around and ran away out of my flashlight's illumination, leaving me to deal with the monster. I took out my Beretta and started unloading on the beast. I might as well have been throwing plastic bottles at it, mostly because it looked like the bullets wasn't leaving any signs or marks of injuries on it.

I eventually gave up on the pistol and took out my steel pipe. Right when I got the pipe out, The monster was above me and preparing to attack. I was about to take a swing at it when one of the tentacles grabs me by the neck and lifts me off the floor.

I felt the tentacle's hold on my neck getting tighter. It was starting to get hard to breathe! I accidentally dropped my pipe and was made defenseless. I started groping around my pockets for my knife and eventually found it. I grabbed it and started cutting the tentacle. The beast releases it's hold on me, dropping me on the ground.

I quickly grasped for much needed air. While I was getting more air, The beast shrieks in pain. That must be it. Blunt objects (like my pipe) aren't good enough, It's sharp objects (like my knife and excluding my bullets) that are it's weaknesses. But then again, maybe it's tentacles are it's weak point and not just sharp objects. I wanted to test this theory.

I quickly recovered my pipe and took out my gun. Then, I started shooting at it's tentacles (after quickly reloading). Each bullet (about five, had to reload after three shots) caused the monster to let out shrieks of pain. After shooting the rest of the magazine, the monster fell down onto the ground. I ran towards it with my knife and made a slit where it's throat is suppose to be, ultimately killing the creature.

"Damn, that had to be the worst I have faced yet...", I said out loud. Then, I yelled, "Alright Lana, it's safe!". However, only silence answers my call. I repeated her name. This time, a scream answers me.

"Lana?", What happened to her? I couldn't leave the library like this. I felt like as if I was partly responsible for her coming to Silent Hill for some reason. I had to find her. But, where to start...?

When I heard the screams, it sounded like as if they were coming from a floor above. I guess I might as well start at the elevator. When I got there, I pressed a button. Nothing happens. Then I noticed something.

In the chair, next to the elevator, was an audio diary. I haven't seen these in awhile. They stopped making these because the company that produced them had to shut down when a scandal threatened to ruin their reputation. I remember that even I had one in my house (even through I don't use it, but that's besides the point).

I hit the play button and listened to the message (recorded by a man).

"_Ms. Pendanski, where is the key to the elevator?"_

(a woman in the background answers) "_I don't know."_

"_Well, I need to get to the third floor to run some errands."_

"_Keep looking, I'm sure it's around here somewhere."_

The recording ends with static. So, you need a key to access the elevator. I guess I might as well start searching for it.

I started the search at the entrance to the library. Nothing.

I looked around the front reception desk. Found a box of ammo* and a health drink*. But no key.

I searched around the endless aisles filled with books. No key.

I couldn't think of anywhere else to look when I heard something I least expected. The sound of the elevator doors opening. I walked to the elevators and saw that I **wasn't** hearing things. The elevator doors did open. Slowly and cautiously, I walked into the elevator.

The doors automatically closed behind me. Then I realized something, the temperature was starting to drop; It was slowly, but noticeably getting colder. What the hell is going on?

My flashlight's light started flickering on and off at a rapid pace. My radio emitted a very faint static. And in the distance, a bell's chime is heard. For whom does the bell tolls? It sounded like a bell that would you would often hear from a bell tower. I didn't know that this town had a bell tower.

The bell's chime soon stopped, along with my flashlight and radio. Then, The elevator starts going up. But, it didn't go very far because the elevator (and everything around it, for that matter) becomes frozen in thick ice. The temperature became cold and frigid enough for me to see my very breath as vapor. This was a completely different world then the "other-world" and the Silent Hill that I had entered...god knows how many hours ago.

Fortunately, the elevators froze at the doors to floor two. But the actual doors were frozen solid like the world around it. Maybe the ice will break if I smashed it with my steel pipe. So, I tried that. I took out the pipe and prepared for a crash of shattered ice everywhere.

I swung the pipe at the doors and, as expected, thousands of pieces of ice goes flying everywhere. I quickly ducked and shielded my face from the flying pieces of ice. Soon, the ice settled and it was safe to exit. Even through I smashed the ice, the doors were still closed. I gripped the small gap between the doors that was previously blocked by the ice. And slowly, I forced the doors open.

Right when I set foot onto the second floor, voices started emitting from my pocket, it was my radio. Here is what the voices said:

"_I know you saw me kill the fucker! I saw you running away like the frightened coward you are!" _(A white male's voice)

"_But...But, I didn't!"_ (A familiar female's voice)

"_Lies! Lies! And now, I shall silence you..."_

After that line was spoken, The recording stopped and all that could be heard was silence. The female's voice sounded familiar. I remember who it belonged to, but yet I can't paste the face. Or the name for that matter.

After that, I examined my surroundings (with the help of my flashlight). Everything and I mean **everything** was frozen solid. But yet, it still felt like I was in the Silent Hill Library. There was frozen desks, frozen book shelves, frozen tables, and all that stuff that you would often find in a library (except for all the ice, of course). What a "cool" library.

I took out my map and found that the map had also changed. The texture of the map had changed to match the color of ice. But everything else about the map was unchanged. All my other belongings were also unchanged.

All I heard were my thoughts...that is until a scream suddenly fills the slumberous air which was followed by my radio emitting static.

**Author's Note: And we finally reach something that I've been wanting to place Nick in. The Ice World from "Shattered Memories".**

**The Ice world is about the only thing that I liked about that game. Everything else was lame...at least in my opinion.**

**And no, it won't be like the ice world from the game. It's gonna be like an "alternate otherworld".**

**The part where Nick breaks the ice at the elevator doors, I wasn't sure if the actual doors would break into pieces along with the ice. So, I asked a friend for his opinion. His answer should be obvious.**

**Nick's Inventory**

**Weapons**

**Beretta (pistol): 10 / 24: Given to me by Harry Mason. Said he was given it by a friend. Must have been a Very good friend.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x04: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**Important Items**

**Flashlight: In my chest pocket. Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house. Can be turned on/off.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off).**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory.**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel.**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. But, who does it belong to?**

**To get much bullets Nick had, I had to do the math. It should be correct. When Nick first fired at the monster, He fired three bullets. Do the math.**

**Well, see ya next week for the next chapter.**


	7. Ch 7 Chasing Spirits

**Author's Note: In this chapter, you'll find out why this chapter shares the same name as the story. Enjoy.**

**An Alt. Title for this chapter would be, "Cage Spirits".**

Current Time – 6:20 pm

My radio was emitting static. There was a monster nearby. I took out my pistol and readied it. But, I didn't meet a monster. Instead, I see the glowing blue figure in the distance.

The figure walked towards me and when it was close enough for me to see it up close, I saw that it had human features. She looked about nine-years-old. She wore a dress that covered her knees. She also had two ribbons in her hair. She looks up at me and her eyes were like blue daggers...staring at me.

She smiles, turns around, and runs in the opposite direction. I called out, "Hey, wait! Stop...who are you?". But she continues running, so I gave chase. I noticed that the further away she got the more quieter the static (coming from my radio) got. Then, I saw her disappear into the frozen book aisles.

I entered the same aisle and saw that she had disappeared; Even my radio had stopped emitting static. In the middle of the aisle was an unfrozen red wagon (the kind that little kids use). In the wagon was a pump-action shotgun*. I picked it up and examined it.

I don't know what kind of shotgun it is. I just know it's a pump and that it holds a total of seven shots. Other things in the wagon was a lighter*, two boxes of buckshells*, and a first-aid kit*. I took them all, might as well. Then, I heard a whisper coming from my radio.

It said, "Enjoy the gift, Nick..." Then, it hit me; I suddenly remembered her name. My past girlfriend's name. Her name is Viola. Viola Kennedy. What triggered this memory to come back to me was the whisper; it was Viola's voice. I remember I tried so hard to forget it; But ever since I entered this town, Her memory starts coming back...or at-least bits and pieces of it does.

Then, I heard a scream coming from the other side of the floor. I rushed towards it and found that the door blocking me, from getting to the source of scream, was frozen shut. It was only the lock that was frozen. I knew how to get through. The lighter.

I took out the lighter and burned the ice off the lock. Then, I tried opening up the door. It still wasn't opening, it was locked. That's when I noticed the note that was on the door. Here is what it said:

"_Books are a nice way of getting away from your troubles._

_That's why I always check out the doubles,_

_I never get tried of reading them._

_Although I always forget when_

_to return the books. The doubles are found_

_in the fantasy aisle where they are bound."_

Fantasy Aisle. I'll read "The Doubles" and honesty, it sucks bad. How can the writer of this note enjoy that book? But anyways, I guess I might as well go to the fantasy section. Got to find that book.

Eventually, I find the aisle. I searched for the book and soon found it in the very middle of the aisle (it wasn't frozen). It was a hardcover copy. I opened the book and found that the pages were all blank (what kind of copy is this?)...that is until the key falls right out of the pages onto the icy floor. The key wasn't labeled at all, but I knew it was the key I was looking for.

I backtracked back to the door and tried the key. It was a perfect match. When I started unlocking the door, I noticed that my radio was once again going off. Once the door was unlocked, I opened it and found out why my radio was going off.

I found myself in a giant circular room that was shaped like a dome. In the middle of the room was a monster like no other. It resembled a mix between a giant animal cage, a human, and...something else that was hard to describe. It had a distorted humanoid figure, a stomach that looked like a cage, two tentacles that acted as it's arms, and the head (that is a head, right?) wouldn't stop vibrating...at-least I think it's vibrating. The bars of the cage looked like it was made out of human flesh. And the monster was emitting a sound that sounded like a mix between a groan and heavy, labored breathing.

In the cage was Lana. She shouts, "Nick! Help me out of this...this thing!".

I shouted, "Don't worry, Lana. I'll get you out!"

The monster starts moving and let's out a deafening roar. I took out my steel pipe and prepared for whatever this monster was gonna throw at me. It starts the battle by swing it's tentacle arms at me. I ducked in time to dodge it's swing. I went up to the monster's cage stomach and started bashing it with the pipe.

After each swing was dealt, the monster would let out a loud, pained groaning sound. Judging from the sound, I guess the monster felt each swing. After the fourth swing connected, the monster let out a scream-like sound. Then after the scream ended, the monster started emitting some kind of poison gas that caused me to back away from the stomach cage. I swear that that gas smelled like a mix between vinegar and the smell that old people had, I can never get over that smell.

But after the monster was done emitting the gas, the head went down as the monster let out a long groaning sound. I noticed that on top of the head was a black spot that looked like it was weakened and beaten. I went up to it, took out my shotgun, and fired one buck at it. I might as well had set off to firecracker because as soon as I hit the spot, the monster immediately lifts up it's head and let's out a glass-shattering scream.

Hearing the scream caused me to back away and cover my ears. It was painful even if my ears were covered. The monster stops and starts swing it's tentacles at me. I felt the tentacle make contact with my body. I couldn't attempt to dodge it because I was still recovering from it's scream.

The impact of the tentacle caused me to hit the ground. I got back up on my feet, took out a health drink, and I drank the whole bottle to recover from the monster's attack. The health drink was very helpful because I felt the same way I felt before I was hit by the tentacle. I repeated the same attack I dealt to it earlier. Went up to the stomach, bashed the shit out of it, backed away, and shot it's spot on top of the head.

After repeating this once, the monster's head went once again, but this time I wanted to finish it off. I did this by continually sticking the pipe into the spot until it pieced the skin; After it pieced the skin, I got my pipe out of the beast. The monster lets out a dying sound and just stopped moving. The stomach cage opened up and Lana was set free. She gets out, goes to me, and hugs me. I didn't expect a hug coming and I had my guard down, so I was somewhat surprised.

She says (through the hug), "Nick...thanks for saving me..."

"Lana..."

"Nick, I don't know how to thank you." She lifts her head up and looks at me with her emblem-colored eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad your okay."

"I wish...I...was."

"What?"

Then, I felt her go unconscious in my arms as I noticed that her forehead had started bleeding. The blood goes down her face leaving a small trail of blood on her. Soon, I started feeling faint too as my vision started going fizzy and blurry. I felt myself fall down onto the icy floor as everything went black.

The last few things I heard before going out completely was footsteps coming towards me, a bell chiming in the distance, and my own faint voice calling out Lana's name...

**Author's Note: And that is Chapter seven. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**The shotgun that Nick finds is the ****Mossberg M590 with a pistol grip.**

**The monster that Nick fought is somewhat inspired by the "Parasite Cage" heartless from Kingdom Hearts 1. I don't know why but it just popped into my head when I was thinking of a monster that could serve as a "boss" fight.**

**I just added some of own ideas and thus, this monster was born.**

**I had originally thought up of two other ways to end this chapter. One was Nick just heading out the exit (and well, where's the fun in that?). And the second was Nick falling down a hole that the monster makes after it was killed (I remembered they did that in Homecoming, I'm aiming for originality here). I thought this ending would produce better "results" for me.**

**The Doubles isn't a real book. I made it up for the sake of the rhyme...**

**Inventory Time:**

**Weapons**

**Beretta (pistol): 10 / 24: Given to me by Harry Mason. Said he was given it by a friend. Must have been a Very good friend.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is.**

**Pump-action Shotgun: 5 / 14: Found in Silent Hill Library. A pump-powered shotgun that packs a punch. Can take out multiple enemies at once.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x03: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**First-Aid Kit x01: A medical kit that comes with many healing supplies inside. Takes time to use it, but it is worth it...usually.**

**Important Items**

**Flashlight: In my chest pocket. Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house (which happens often). Can be turned on/off.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off).**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory.**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel. But, Who is my savior?**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. But, who does it belong to?**

**Lighter: Found in the Library. Just an ordinary lighter. Can melt small pieces of ice. I decided to keep it with me, might come in handy in the near future.**

**Well that's it for this chapter. See ya next week.**


	8. Ch 8 Apartment Preparations

**Author's Note: I forgot to say that any new monsters coming out will no longer be for Lana. It's now back to Nick. **

**Warning: Lots of character dialogue. Not a whole lot of action.**

**Enjoy.**

Time – 8:00 pm

_I found myself on an empty beach. A beach. This was the last place I would expect to wake up in...how did I get here? Did someone carry me here? Then, I saw someone walking towards me._

_When that someone got closer, I saw that it was Viola. She came up next to me and sat down next to me. She kisses me and pulls away. Then she starts saying something. But no sound came out her mouth. What was she trying to tell me? Then, slowly, everything fades away into darkness._

I wake up to find myself sensing some deja vu. I was in a restaurant booth. The only thing that was different was there wasn't a gun cocking in the background. Or no zombified dog crushing through the window for that matter. I guess I should look around before heading out.

I eventually find out that I was in "Fred's Cafe", A local coffee shop. In the back of the little store, I found a box of pistol ammo*, An ampoule*, and a key*. The key was engraved, "Urban Apartments". Didn't Herman say that he was going to some apartments...god knows how long ago? Since I had nowhere else to go, I guess I should find him, make sure he's okay.

I wonder what happened to Lana. Last thing I remember about her was her bleeding from the forehead. I hope she doesn't die from blood loss. I should also keep an eye out for her. I hope she can take care of herself in this foggy, forsaken town.

Right when I was gonna leave, I hear a faint, groaning sound coming from a corner of the shop. I cocked my pistol and pointed it towards the corner the sound came from. I see a female figure rise up and I see that it was Lana. She was okay. She mutters something under her breath, I didn't hear what she said. Half her face and right forearm was covered in heavy bandage and gauze.

"Lana?" I called.

She rubs her head and looks at me and says, "Nick!" She tried to get up, but immediately stops herself in pain. On the table in front of her was an (empty) open first-aid kit.

I went to her and said, "Stay down. Your hurt. Who applied all this first-aid to you?"

"I don't know. What happened?" She replies.

"I don't know how exactly you got hurt. You just came to me and-"

"Hugged you. I remember that much." Then, I noticed that she had a white rose tattoo on her neck that was partially covered by her long hair...wait, a white rose...?

"Does this belong to you?" I asked her as I pulled out the white rose.

"My rose! I thought I lost it! Gimme!" I gave her said rose. She examines it. Probably to make sure it wasn't damaged or anything like that.

She continues, "Where did you find it?"

"I found it at the entrance to the library. I noticed your tattoo, so I thought maybe it was yours."

"Thank You." Even through the heavy bandages, I saw that she was smiling.

Then, she pauses and says, "Have I ever told you why I came to this town?"

"No...No you haven't." I replied.

"Well, It started about, I think, three weeks ago. I was at my home, minding my own business. When I got a phone call, I checked the caller ID and it said, "Mom". This was very unusual."

"Why would it be unusual? Wouldn't you be expecting calls from your parents?"

"Yes, but...dead people can't make calls..."

"...oh...Sorry, I had no idea."

"It's okay. You didn't know. Anyway, I picked up the phone and say, "Hello? Mom?" and surprisingly, I hear my mother's voice. She said that she was in Silent Hill waiting to see me. Right after that, she hung up. At first, I hesitated. The thought of going to that town crossed my mind, but I heard all these weird stories about the town. I decided not to go. And soon, I forgot about the call. Weeks pasted. And I didn't think about the town until I saw you at the diner and-"

"I reminded you about the call..."

"That's right. And I knew that the town wasn't far away from the diner, so after I finished my coffee and the newspaper (Nothing bad is going on, by the way, except the usual bullshit.), I came to town. And also, I found you in the tunnel. Unconscious. So, I picked you up and got you out of there."

"..." She rescued me?

"What?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Thanks for saving me." I guess I won't be needing the "Savior's Note" anymore.

"No problem, I'm just glad your alright." Says the one covered in heavy bandages.

"Now, I'm gonna head into town for awhile. You should stay here till your healthy again. You could borrow my knife to protect yourself just in case."

"Okay. Be careful, Nick."

"Don't worry about me."

And so after teaching her how to use it, I left my knife* with her. I left the cafe and into the thick fog of the town. I took out my map to see where the urban apartments are. The apartments were only about five minutes away. I could even stop by the police department for any extra supplies.

**Timeskip – Three Minutes Later...**

I was in the police department. It was very small for a "department" building. It was basically two cubicles next to each. Prison cells lined the walls next to each of the cubicles. On the desk of one of cubical was a memo. It reads:

"_To Johnson, An escaped convict had been spotted around town. In case, something bad happens, I'm locking away all our weapons and ammunition in my safe. Keep it locked. And just in case you forgot the combo, It's **1289**._

_Sincerely your partner,_

_Smith_

I walked over to Smith's desk and found his safe hidden under his desk. I inputted the combination into the electronic lock and it opened. Inside was a .50 AE Desert Eagle* with two boxes of extra bullets* (fourteen rounds in total) and a box of buck-shells*. I just hit the jackpot.

This kind of Desert Eagle is the kind that you would probably see in action movies. I am totally taking this. I will exchange it with my Beretta because if I just took it, I will feel like I'm stealing.

The lock to each of the prison cell was either broken, rusted, or just refused to open. I guess there is nothing else worth taking with me. So, I guess will head to the apartments now.

Hopefully, I won't face anything too bad in the apartments...

**Author's Note: And that is Chapter eight. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Nothing really. Just advancing the plot...**

**Inventory Time:**

**Weapons**

**.50 AE Desert Eagle (Pistol) - 7 / 14: Exchanged for the Beretta; Found in the police department. Better then the Beretta in terms of stopping power. But it has three less bullets and a slower firing rate. But it is still worth taking.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Pump-action Shotgun - 7 / 19: Found in Silent Hill Library. A pump-powered shotgun that packs a punch. Can take out multiple enemies at once.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x03: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**First-Aid Kit x01: A medical kit that comes with many healing supplies inside. Takes time to use it, but it is worth it...usually.**

**Important Items**

**Flashlight: In my chest pocket. Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house (which happens often). Can be turned on/off.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off).**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Lighter: Found in the Library. Just an ordinary lighter. Can melt small pieces of ice. I decided to keep it with me, might come in handy in the near future.**

**Any items that Nick loses or uses in a chapter will be added to a new list called, "The Discarded items". Excluding health supplies and ammunition.**

**Discarded Items**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is. It is currently not in my possession. I gave it to Lana, so she could defend herself.**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. Belongs to Lana Pendanski. Given back to her in "Fred's Cafe".**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel. Turns out that Lana was the one that saved me.**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. See ya next week for a chapter that is twice as long as usual.**


	9. Ch 9 Urban Troubles

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter nine. Starts off with Nick about to enter the apartments.**

**I will refer to Nick's Desert Eagle as just his eagle from now on. It would be easier for me.**

**Any monsters that appear will be for either Nick or Herman...And yes, Herman is making another appearance.**

**Enjoy.**

Time – 8:25 pm

Here I was...in front of the entry gates to the "Urban Apartments". This was the apartments that appeared in my nightmare. Will it be identical to my nightmare? Or will it be completely different? I guess I'm going to have to find out...

I took the key and unlocked the gates. At the foot of the entrance to the apartments was a first-aid kit* and a map to the apartments*. The map looked the same as the one in my nightmares. I took them both and went through the doors of the apartments.

The lobby of the apartments was slightly different then my nightmares. The front desk was in the center of the room instead of being in the corner. The left and right hallways were the same through. I decided to check the desk for anything. In the shelves of the desk, I found about three keys to a few apartments (31, 38, and 35) and a memo.

The memo said, _"To Winston, I have managed to clear out the right wing of the complex like you asked. The renovations will start in a few hours. Until then, the right wing is off limits to tenants __**and**__ staff. The key is in my office if you do need to access the right wing for whatever reason. But besides that...OFF LIMITS!_

_P.S: All the lights are out, Did you forget to pay the electricity bill again?"_

I went towards the door of the right wing and found that it was locked like the memo said. I checked my map and saw that, like my nightmare, Room 39 was marked. But Room 39 is completely sealed off...Do I really have to go there? I checked the door to the left wing and found that it was unlocked. So, I went through there.

Each wing contained twenty rooms. The right wing held rooms 21 – 40. The left wing had rooms 01 – 20. The left wing looked pretty identical to the right wing (in my nightmares, anyway). All the lights were out like the memo mentioned. It's times like this that makes my flashlight come in handy.

I saw that half of the wing was blocked off by furniture that didn't belong there. The furniture is suppose to be **in** the rooms, not outside the rooms. Because of the obstruction, I only had access to Rooms 01 – 10. The only rooms that didn't have a broken lock was Rooms 01, 03, and 05. Room five was locked and it had a plate on it that said, "Assistant to The Superintendent". The superintendent? Is it referring to the Winston that was mentioned in the memo?

I checked out room one first because well...it's number one. Right when I entered the room, my radio started emitting static. Out of the shadows comes a monster that had the glass shards, a limb, and no arms. This was the same monster that appeared in my dreams, but yet, it was different. It opened it's mouth (widely) and started letting out moaning sounds like as if it were in pain.

Right when I got my Eagle out, the monster had went up to me and started head-bonking me. The head-bonking, surprisingly, was as painful as being kicked in the gut. I managed to fire two bullets into it before it could land another hit on me. It fell onto the ground with a heavy thud. But, while it was on the ground, it started squirming. So, I finished it by stomping on it. I drank a Health drink to help relieve the pain from that head bonk

After making sure the apartment was clear, I looked around and saw a note on the kitchen counter. It said, _"To Sam, I'll taken the keys to your office. It's in my bedroom if you need it.". _I checked the bedroom and found some keys labeled, "Assistant Keys" on the bedside table. I guess I know where to go now.

Nothing eventful occurred on my way to the assistant's apartment. I took out the keys and opened the door. The apartment was like an art studio. There was paintings shattered everywhere. Art supplies even littered the floor.

I looked around the apartment and found a box of ammunition* for my Eagle. There was nothing else worth taking. What a let-down. I thought there would be something I could use (besides the ammo). I was hoping for something like keys to the right wing.

Then, I heard the echos of a gun go off in the distance followed by the sounds of a dying animal. It came from the right wing. What happened? I should go check it out. So, I made for the right wing.

I made it to the door to the right wing and found the door opened a crack. Could it have been Herman? He did tell me he would be coming here. I walked into the hall and what I immediately saw made me say, "What the hell!". I found the corpse of a monster.

This monster looked different from an monster I've ever encountered. The monster resembled a zombified deer. Half the body was rotten flesh; The other half was bones. One of the antlers were gone. And the smell of rotten, dead flesh was coming from the corpse.

Then, I heard footsteps. I looked down the hall and saw nobody or nothing coming. Instead, I saw footprints appearing in the ground in front of me. "What the crap?", I said aloud. After I said that, the footprints stopped for a few moments.

Then, the footprints continued on it's way. Soon, it disappeared out the door. I chased after them. After they went out the door, the echo of the footprints just slowly disappeared until it was completely gone.

Despite the footprints, I just continued on my way. Almost all the doors in the right wing had broken locks. The doors that didn't have broken locks were rooms 35 and 39. Room 39 was completely locked. I couldn't open it. So, I went into room 35. I'm glad I took those keys from the front desk.

As I entered the room, I noticed that it was completely different then my nightmare's counterpart. There wasn't a lamp in the middle of the room. The room was more empty then a bar (the one where you go to have a drink) in the morning. There wasn't anything in this room. The only thing in this room that was worth noticing was the giant-ass mirror that covered an entire wall.

This mirror was different. Instead of a simple reflection, it showed the "otherworld" version of this room. As I was leave the room (since there was obviously nothing to do here), I noticed that the door was locked. What the hell? I don't remember locking the door.

All of a sudden, my flashlight started flickering on & off. My radio emitted the faint static. And in the distance, the air raid siren went off. I was about to shift to the otherworld. The hellish, burnt world.

Then, I noticed that the mirror's "reflection" was doing something. The floor in the "reflection" started squirming like those little worms that you would often find on the ground after a rainstorm. I noticed that it started spreading to my room. The room I was in. Not the reflection.

Soon, the whole floor was covered. Then, the walls started to peel off like old wallpaper. As for the mirror...it now held the image of the regular world. It's like as if the mirror had exchanged worlds with the world I was previously in.

I also noticed that Viola was now in the mirror. She stared at me. It looked like she was trying to tell me something. But, the only thing I heard was silence. What are you trying to tell me, Viola? This is the second time this has happened.

Then, I heard another gunshot go off in the distance. This time, it didn't sound like an echo. It sounded close. Very close. Was it Herman?

I went out the door. Soon, I saw a glowing human-like silhouette in distance. I called out, "Hello? Herman? Is that you?" But then, the figure came into my Flashlight's illumination and I saw that it wasn't Herman. I was way off. As soon as the figure came into the light, My radio started going off.

It was a monster. It had a humanoid figure that looked like a human's outline. But close-up, it had hideous features. It was glowing because it was on fire. The skin looked like it was melting and you couldn't see any visual facial features because it was mostly hidden by the insane inferno covering any other features that you would otherwise see.

It also was letting out a deep sound that reminded me of someone being choked like as if it was trying so hard to get air. Mixed with the sounds of the fire, it gave me a chilling feeling that went right through my spine. It was like being face-to-face with death itself...

I guess there was only one way to handle this monster. With a shotgun. I went as close to it as I could without burning myself and pulled the trigger. The monster's fire went out when it felt the bullets pierce it's skin and fell to the ground. I quickly stomped on it before it's fire was lit again.

The monster didn't get back up nor did it moved again. It was dead. What the fuck? That had to be the scariest and sickest monster yet. Then, I heard the last thing I would expect to hear in this hellish world. "Hello? Is anybody there? I heard gunshots."

It sounded like it was coming from the lobby of the "apartment complex". I walked through the door and I saw another flashlight's flashlight was on the front desk of the apartments. It wasn't mine. I slowly walked towards the flashlight and saw that it was an angled flashlight. This kind of flashlight is often used by the military.

I picked up the flashlight. Suddenly, I heard the cocking of a shotgun and felt a barrel being pressed against my back.

"Don't move, fucker...Put that flashlight down."

I answered, "Are you sure it would be smart pointing guns at someone that could possibly become a valuable ally?"

Wait...that voice sounded familiar.

There was nothing but silence. I felt the gun being lowered down. Then, the voice said, "Nick? Is that you?"

"Herman? I had a feeling it was you."

"Good ta see that your alive." I handed his flashlight back to him. He clipped it onto his chest pocket.

"Herman...this is the second time you've pointed a gun at me."

"Can't be too cautious. Sorry, bud."

He paused for a minute. Then, he continued. "So, Where are ya headed?"

"To Room 35." I said as I showed him the map. He takes a quick look at the map.

"Alright. I'll help ya get there, bud."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'll been stuck here for awhile now. There's nothing else to do."

"Alright thanks. Let's go...Wait, is that a different shotgun? And also, nice flashlight."

"These? They were my old man's." I guess Herman's dad was in the military.

The shotgun he was using now was a sawed-off shotgun. Anyways, I went to the right wing door and found that it was locked.

"Herman, The door's locked. I can't open it. Who locked this? I didn't."

"Then, ya might this."

He digs into his pocket and pulls out a key. I grabbed it and saw that it was labeled, "Death's Key".

"Herman...this is "Death's key". Are you sure this will work?"

"No, but I have a hunch it will work."

"Alright, fine."

Right when I was gonna place the key into the lock, my radio started emitting static.

"What is that?", Herman asked.

"It's my radio. It emits static whenever there is a monster nearby..."

"Alright partner, That could come in handy."

We both shined our flashlights everywhere and soon, we both saw the oncoming monster. It was like the zombified deer I saw earlier. The only difference was that instead of being zombified, this one looked like it got skinned alive. So, all you saw was the blood veins and the insides. It looked really disgusting.

We both fired our shotguns almost simultaneously. The force of being shot from both of the shotguns knocked the deer a few feet backwards. As it let out the sound of a dying animal, It fell to the ground. It was dead, my radio stopped discharging the static.

Both me and Herman looked at each other and nodded. I placed the key into the door and the door was unlocked. We both walked through the door and we found ourselves not in the right wing, but in an entirely different room.

This room was like the dome-shaped room in the frozen version of the library. In the middle of the room was a man, behind him was a strange, unusual rock formation. Why was that there?I saw something in the hands of the unknown man. For some reason, the man looked vaguely familiar.

The man spoke. And when he spoke, it reminded me of a snake's hissing tongue.

"Oh, look who we have here." The mystery man said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you recognize me...Punk."

Punk. Only one person had ever called me that. The one who killed Viola. I don't like to admit it. But yes, she is dead. Just that one word triggered a flashback to the past. It was just a few months ago. I was on my way out after a visit to Viola at work.

_I yelled behind my back, "Good work, Viola. See you tonight, alright?"_

_She yelled back, "Yeah!"_

_A few minutes later, I walked back to Viola's office because I heard her arguing with someone. Right when I entered the office, I saw Viola had her back against the window that offered a great view of the city. The person she was arguing with was pointing a revolver at her. Viola saw me, but I held my finger against my lips to tell her not to let him notice me._

"_I know you saw me kill the fucker! I saw you running away like the frightened coward you are!" ,The man said_

"_But I didn't!" Viola replied_

"_Lies! Lies! And now, I shall silence you..."_

"_No don't...I-". Before she could finish her sentence, The man goes up to her and there was a minor struggle that ended with Viola being back against the window._

_Right when I was gonna do something, the man fires two bullets and the first bullet caused the window behind her to shatter. The second bullet hit Viola in the neck. The bullet caused Viola to stumble back into the weakened window. Her weight caused the window to break, sending her over the edge...to her death._

_I heard the city's bell tower go off in the distance along with Viola's scream. The man looks over the edge, then turns around and sees me._

"_Who are you...Punk? You saw what happened, didn't you?", He asked._

The rest was just a blur. I remember I got cut in the neck that day. I still have the scar to prove it. I'm not sure how through...

**Author's Note: And that's Chapter nine. Hope you enjoyed the double-lengthen chapter.**

**Several parts of this chapter (the footprints and the shift) were inspired by the actual games. I just altered them to match the story and fit my purposes.**

**Originally, The flashback was gonna be Nick about to enter an elevator going down and the man entering it. With Nick being caught off-guard, But I changed my mind**

**The next chapter will continue where this chapter ended; after the flashback.**

**Inventory Time:**

**Weapons**

**.50 AE Desert Eagle (Pistol) - 5 / 21: Exchanged for the Beretta; Found in the police department. Better then the Beretta in terms of stopping power. But it has three less bullets and a slower firing rate. But it is still worth taking.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Pump-action Shotgun - 5 / 19: Found in Silent Hill Library. A pump-powered shotgun that packs a punch. Can take out multiple enemies at once.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x03: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**First-Aid Kit x02: A medical kit that comes with many healing supplies inside. Takes time to use it, but it is worth it...usually.**

**Important Items**

**Flashlight: In my chest pocket. Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house (which happens often). Can be turned on/off.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off).**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Urban Apartments Map: Found at the entrance to the apartments.**

**Lighter: Found in the Library. Just an ordinary lighter. Can melt small pieces of ice. I decided to keep it with me, might come in handy in the near future.**

**Discarded Items**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is. It is currently not in my possession. I gave it to Lana, so she could defend herself.**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. Belongs to Lana Pendanski. Given back to her in "Fred's Cafe".**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel. Turns out that Lana was the one that saved me.**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. See ya next week**


	10. Ch 10 Dreamilty

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place right where the last chapter left off.**

**Enjoy.**

Time – 9:15 pm

After the flashback, I remember everything. This man's name is Lenny Skye. Then, I noticed that the object in his hand was a revolver (a S&W Model 29 to be exact). He was the one that killed Viola and gave me a cut along my neck to help me remember what he did. What was he doing in Silent Hill? But then again, Why did he kill Viola in the first place?

Herman whispers to me, "Nick, Ya know this bitch?"

I whispered back, "Yeah...Name's Lenny Skye."

Lenny says, "Would you guys stop whispering there? Nick...I have to finish what I started those many months ago."

Lenny starts to walk towards me. I pulled out my Eagle and pointed it at him. He stops in his tracks and rised up his revolver in response.

"Wow wow wow, Nick. Let's not be pointing guns at each other now."

He gives a soft chuckle. Then, he points his gun away from me and points it at Herman. And before I could do anything, He pulls the trigger.

"Herman!", He falls to the ground.

"If you want to get back at me...I'll be in Alchemilla Hospital. Muhahahaha." Then, he disappears into the shadows. Right when he disappears into the shadows, the unusual rock formation started to twitch.

I went to Herman. He was shot in the heart. "Herman, Don't die on me."

He coughs up blood. He reaches into his Gilet and pulls out an audio diary that was covered in blood. His blood.

"Listen to...this. Take...my shotgun...and ammo."

And I felt his body go cold. He was dead. I took the diary*, the sawed-off*, and the ammo (About ten bucks and fifteen slugs)*. I guess I won't be needing the pump shotgun anymore, since I have a replacement.

I got up and saw that the unusual rock formation had started to vibrate violently. Then, the rock started to move. As soon as the rock started to move, my radio started emitting static. The rock, as if it were broken pieces of glass, started to break away and fall onto the ground. When the rocks were done falling, the monster underneath looked completely different.

The skin looked like it was covered in lava. Under the belt, it had no legs; just a body of a lava. How was I suppose to kill this monster? The monster started by slamming it's arms onto the floor, in front of me. It was close enough to me to feel the heat.

It slams it's arms around itself. A burning inferno came out of his hands. The fire started to go towards me. I narrowly dodged the inferno. Then, I noticed something. In the spot where the eyes are suppose to be was a cracked, fragile-looking piece of rock. I fired a bullet at the eye with my eagle.

The burning beast stumbles back covering it's eye with one of it's arms. When he removes his arm, I saw that the crack covering the eyes was getting bigger, It was weakening. The monster slammed it's arms onto the floor once more. Summoning the pillar of fire, I dodged it but the flames had caught onto a leg of my pants.

I stopped to put out the fire. But before the fire was extinguished, I felt some of the flames touch my skin. I'm going to have to apply real first aid to it later. After dealing with the fire on my leg, I fired another bullet at the monster's eye. The monster stumbles back again, this time he ended up on the ground.

Once he was on the ground, he starts squirming around. I jumped onto it's back with my Steel Pipe in hand. I took the pipe and started bashing the shit out the monster with it. Soon, the monster's flame completely went out. It was dead; and plus, my radio stopped with the static.

Shortly after the monster's death and getting off his back, I heard the air raid siren ring out in the distance. What was going to happen now? My vision started to go blurry. My legs started to feel weak. I soon felt the hard ground greet me. The last thing I heard was the siren still ringing in the distance before I blacked out.

**Some time later...**

What happened next...I'm not sure if it's a dream or reality. It seems like a strange, unusual mix of both. I found myself back at "Fred's Cafe". Lana was just sitting there with my knife and a used first-aid kit on the table in front of her. She still has bandages on her alerted face.

She said, "Nick, What are you doing here?"

"I'm...not sure. The last thing I remember was being over at the "Urban Apartments"...How did I get here?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad your okay."

"How are you doing, Lana?"

"I'm fine, but I've been getting calls on my cell phone from my mom..."

Oh yeah, her mom. Her mom is the reason why she was here...But then again, she hasn't told me how exactly her mom died...Lana looked like she was deep in thought.

"Lana?"

"Yeah, Nick?"

"Listen, If there is anything you feel like you want something off your conscience, You could tell me. I'll be there for you. Mostly because I care about you...If there is anything bugging you, just tell me, okay?"

"Nick..." She was speechless.

She pauses for a moment. Then, she says, "Nick...I had just finished college. I came home and found a note from my mom. It said, "Lana, sweetie, I will always love you." I knew it was mom because it was in her handwriting. I went into the garage and found her body there hanging from a piece of rope that was around her neck. And ever since-Nick? Are you okay?"

Around her last words, my head started hurting. I felt my vision going blurry. I felt my body hitting the ground once again. The last thing I heard was Lana calling out my name.

**Later...**

When I came too, I found myself back on the ground at the apartments. What happened with Lana felt like a dream...but at the same time, it didn't. Was it reality? It was hard to tell. I checked my watch and saw that it was 11:30. It was almost midnight...

The apartments I was in didn't had that rusty, burnt look to it. I guess I was back in the real world. I found myself in the right wing of the apartment complex. I checked all the doors in this wing and found that they were all broken; even room 35's lock was broken. I also took this time to heal my wounds from the fire monster with a first-aid kit and reload my weapons; I also discarded the remains.

Then, I remember Lenny's last words to me.

"_If you want to get back at me...I'll be in Alchemilla Hospital. Muhahahaha."_

His evil laughter echoed in my head. Get back at him for killing Viola and Herman...that sounds tempting. Wait, Herman! I still had his audio diary. His last words...

I took it out and saw that the LED screen was a little cracked. I also see some dried up blood on it. But despite the cracked screen and the dry blood, it was still in working condition.

I pressed the "play" button and listened carefully...

**Author's Note: And that is chapter ten. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger.**

**The scene in "Fred's Cafe" was inspired by another scene from Silent Hill 1.**

**And also, whether or not that scene with Lana is a dream or not is up to you, the readers. And also, the title is a mix between the words, "Dream" and "Reality".**

**Other then that, there are no other notes but Nick's Inventory.**

**So, here it is.**

**Weapons**

**.50 AE Desert Eagle (Pistol) - 7 / 17: Exchanged for the Beretta; Found in the police department. Better then the Beretta in terms of stopping power. But it has three less bullets and a slower firing rate. But it is still worth taking.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Sawed-Off Shotgun - 2 / 29 (Bucks), 15 (Slugs): Given to me by Herman as he died; Exchanged for the pump-action shotgun. It has five less bullets then the Pump shotgun. But with this shotgun, I can shoot and reload faster. It is also stronger then the pump. Totally-worth taking.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x03: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**First-Aid Kit x01: A medical kit that comes with many healing supplies inside. Takes time to use it, but it is worth it...usually.**

**Important Items**

**Flashlight: In my chest pocket. Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house (which happens often). Can be turned on/off.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off).**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Urban Apartments Map: Found at the entrance to the apartments.**

**Lighter: Found in the Library. Just an ordinary lighter. Can melt small pieces of ice. I decided to keep it with me, might come in handy in the near future.**

**Herman's Diary: Given to me by Herman as he died. These are his last words. Totally-worth a listen to.**

**Discarded Items**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is. It is currently not in my possession. I gave it to Lana, so she could defend herself.**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. Belongs to Lana Pendanski. Given back to her in "Fred's Cafe".**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel. Turns out that Lana was the one that saved me.**

**See ya next week for the next chapter (that will contain the contents of the audio diary).**


	11. Ch 11 Frozen Screams

**Author's Note: No beginning notes. Just enjoy the chapter.**

Time – 11:55 pm

I had just exited the Urban apartments and slowly, made my way to Alchemilla Hospital. While I was roaming the streets, I listened to Herman's Diary. It was titled, "The Brooks Case"...My last name...

"_I'm finally in Silent Hill. My old man told me to investigate this unusual town. And yes, my old man is still hanging tightly to his job as a detective. When he told me to find out what was going on at the town, I wasn't sure what to say. I've heard a lot of strange happenings from this town. Why did he have to send me through? He could have went there himself._

_On my way to the town, I stop by this diner that was on the outskirts of town. There, I ran into this man. He said his name was Harry Mason (He seemed vaguely familiar, for some reason). He told me that he dropped off a friend of his earlier at the town. Normally, I wouldn't care; But the name of his friend was what caught my attention._

_The name of his friend was Nicholas Brooks (prefers Nick through). Nicholas Brooks was the name of a very important, key witness in this case my dad was assigned a few months ago. The thing about that case that stood out was that the police didn't have any solid evidence against the suspect. The suspect is named Lenny Skye, by the way._

_Because of the lack of evidence, Both the prosecutor and the defense attorney were desperate. That's when Nick came in, But, there was a catch. The victims of the crime was his best friend and girlfriend...because of that Nick was highly traumatized by the...incident (for the lack of a better word). He was just a freshman in college when this all happened._

_He _(Static started coming in) _couldn't_ (even more static) _got away-_"

That was all the diary said; it had ended with a intense wave of static. What was Herman gonna say? My memory on this were as foggily as the streets themselves. I remember that the name of the detective was Miles...Miles Marks. I remember he-

That's when I heard the bell tower going off in the distance. I checked my watch and saw that it was midnight. The bell tower continued to ring. Then came a new sound. The sound of many screams echoed around me.

Then, the fog of the streets started to lift away. My radio started emitting a faint static. My flashlight would probably be flickering on and off, but it was turned off. The fog of the streets was, slowly, being replaced by pure darkness. And soon, I felt that the temperature started to drop.

Stuff around me started to freeze over. The streets, the abandoned cars, the streetlights, and everything else you could find in Silent Hill. As soon as the darkness hit, I immediately turned on my flashlight. Soon, the temperature felt like as if I was gonna get frostbite. Eventually, my radio started to calm down.

Everything in sight was frozen. I looked at my map of the town and found that the hospital was nearby. The hospital was only about two blocks away. I should head to the hospital to see Lenny.

After walking about one block, I saw that a giant wall made of ice had blocked the way to the hospital. The giant wall of ice was just barely thin enough for me to look through it, but yet, it was still thick enough to block my path. On the other side of the wall, I could faintly make out a figure in the distance. My radio then started to emit static. Then, I heard a scream that sounded nearby. I didn't want to stick around to find out who or what uttered that scream.

Looking around, I saw that the only place I could go to was City Hall. I ran towards the entrance and saw that the doors were frozen too, But luck was on my side. The double doors to City hall were partially open. I just had to squeeze my way through the doors. The scream rang once again, this time, it was closer.

I had managed to get through the doors and found myself in City Hall. Once I was in the building, the scream echoed once again. This time, It came from within the building. I quickly ran through the lobby of the building.

In the distance, I saw a medium-sized figure coming towards me. I take out my shotgun and fired a shot at it. But, the shot had no visible effect on it. The figure came closer and I quickly turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

As I was running, a voice started emitting from my radio (along with the static). It was Viola. She said, _"Nick...You can't fight them. Find the exit...". _Find the exit? Was this like a maze now?

The figure had a humanoid figure. But, it was heavily distorted to the point where you could barely make out the features of the body. I heard more of the screams echoing through the halls. I had to find a way out of here before anything "unexpected" happened.

I don't know why but I had a feeling that if the monsters caught me, it would be the end. I just know I had to keep running. Soon, I came upon a room that resembled an office. In the room, I went behind the desk and hid under it, so they can't find me. I also turned off my flashlight.

As I was hiding, I heard footsteps rushing past the door. Soon, both the footsteps (and my radio) stopped...for the time being. I knew I had some "down-time". I might as well use this time to figure out where I was in City Hall. I should start with this very room.

I got up out of the desk and looked around (I turned my flashlight back on). The desk had nothing of interest for me. I continued looking around. The room also had a book shelve behind the desk and in the book shelve, it had a bunch of frozen books and one unfrozen book.

I took the unfrozen book and opened it. As soon as I opened the book, a piece of paper fell down onto the floor. I picked up the paper and saw that it was a map of the building*...how convenient. Out of curiosity, I opened the book again. Only to find nothing but blank pages.

I looked at the map to try to find out what room I was in. Eventually, I figured out I was in the conference room. The exit out of here (the building) was on the other side of the map. I guess I still have a lot of running to do.

I put the map away and turned off my flashlight. I also reloaded my shotgun. I was ready to head back out. I went through the door. As soon as I did, My radio started emitting static again. The screams echoed through the frozen halls once again.

I ran towards the general direction of where I remember the exit to be. Soon, one of the monsters caught up to me and jumped on me. Upon contact, I felt that the monster was even colder then the temperature in the overall world.

I felt my body heat slowly being drained from my body...

**Author's Note: And that is Chapter 11. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**This part of the story is based off of the ice world from the actual game, Shattered Memories.**

**I know I had previously stated that I thought the game was lame. But, I've grown fond of it now.**

**Inventory time:**

**Weapons**

**.50 AE Desert Eagle (Pistol) - 7 / 17: Exchanged for the Beretta; Found in the police department. Better then the Beretta in terms of stopping power. But it has three less bullets and a slower firing rate. But it is still worth taking.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Sawed-Off Shotgun - 2 / 28 (Bucks), 15 (Slugs): Given to me by Herman as he died; Exchanged for the pump-action shotgun. It has five less bullets then the Pump shotgun. But with this shotgun, I can shoot and reload faster. It is also stronger then the pump. Totally-worth taking.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x03: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**First-Aid Kit x01: A medical kit that comes with many healing supplies inside. Takes time to use it, but it is worth it...usually.**

**Important Items**

**Flashlight: In my chest pocket. Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house (which happens often). Can be turned on/off.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off).**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**City Hall Map: Found in the guest room.**

**Lighter: Found in the Library. Just an ordinary lighter. Can melt small pieces of ice. I decided to keep it with me, might come in handy in the near future.**

**Herman's Diary: Given to me by Herman as he died. These are his last words. Totally-worth a listen to.**

**Discarded Items**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is. It is currently not in my possession. I gave it to Lana, so she could defend herself.**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. Belongs to Lana Pendanski. Given back to her in "Fred's Cafe".**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel. Turns out that Lana was the one that saved me.**

**Urban Apartments Map: Found at the entrance to the apartments. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**See ya next week for the next chapter.**


	12. Ch 12 Memory Of Viola

**Author's Note: No beginning notes, Just enjoy the chapter.**

Time – 12:10 am

I felt the creature's ice-cold body against my own. I better get it off before I die from it's cool hold. Then, I felt another one of the beast on me. It felt like as if I was in the middle of a blizzard. An idea soon came to me on how to possibly rid myself of these creatures.

I reached for my pocket and grabbed my lighter. I ignited one of the creatures and it, soon, got off of me. I did the same to the other and it too got off of me. I soon felt my body heat returning to normal. I looked onto the monsters that I had set alight.

They were stumbling away. They were trying their best to put out the fire. Soon, they both fell onto the ground, their bodies still on fire. All that remained of them were just two pile of ashes.

I heard more of the echoing screams in the distance. I kept my lighter in hand and took out my map. The exit was close by. I just needed to go through two more halls and one big room. After that, I'm out of City Hall.

I ran towards the empty, frigid halls and soon arrived at the door to the big room. I took out my map and saw that this room wasn't labeled. I also noticed that my radio had stopped with the static. All I heard was nothing but my own breathing. I looked towards the frozen door and saw that I had a puzzle to solve.

On the door, inscribed, it said:

_Four plates on a door._

_The flame purifies all trust._

_Blood, sea, wood,and stone._

Under the little inscription were four frozen tablets. One was brown, another was red, grey, and blue; in that order. I stood there trying to figure out how to solve this. I know I need my lighter, if the second line says, _"The flame purifies all trust"._

Then, it occurred to me. Blood is red, the sea is blue, wood is brown, and stones are grey. The door had them all mix together. I probably have to burn the tablets in the order that it is said in the poem. I took my lighter in hand and got ready to start some fires.

First, I burned the red tablet. Followed by the blue. Then, the brown. And lastly, the grey tablet. I watched as each tablet caught on fire.

Each tablet burned. Then, the fire on each tablet disappeared. Each tablet, then, slowly got pushed into the door. After each tablet got pushed into the door, the sound of clicking could heard. The door was unlocked.

Then, a symbol appeared on the door. It was one huge symbol. It had two circles. Each circle had symbols on them. I don't know what the symbols mean. In the inner circle was three more circles. Around the three circles were a few more symbols.

I opened the door, ignoring the circles, and walked in. I found myself in a huge, open room. In the middle of the room was an office cubicle and standing in front of it was a blue, transparent figure. Behind the cubicle was a large block of ice. I called out, "Viola?". I hear a chuckle echo in the room after I said her name.

I heard my name being whispered back at me. The whisper sent chills down my spine. I walked up to the figure and saw that it was the same young, ghostly figure that I saw back in the library. She smiles at me.

Then, she speaks...in Viola's voice.

"_Nick. What are you doing here?"_

"I...I'm not sure anymore."

"_Nick...I know that ever since I died, you haven't moved on with your life..." ; _I felt chills when she said the word, "died".

She continued, _"Nicholas, I can't rest in peace knowing that you haven't moved on..."_

"Viola, when you died, I didn't know what I would do. Thoughts of suicide had crossed my mind. But, each time I tried, I couldn't do it. It felt like...like I still had something to contribute to this world."

"_That something is living your life...You still have your whole life ahead of you. Your 21. Your still young."_

"But..."

"_Damn it Nick, My soul can't "live" happily knowing your still suffering."_

"Your right, Viola. I guess...I'm going to have to accept the fact that your dead and move on..."

"_Thanks Nick, I'm glad. That's why it pains me to do this..."_

She places her hands behind herself, closed her ghostly eyes, and walked backwards. She walked through the cubicle and disappeared into the big chuck of ice. The cubicle disappears and the room starts shaking and trembling. I hear a loud growl coming from the ice block. And it, spontaneously, breaks into many pieces.

Inside the chuck of ice, it turns out, was a huge monster. This monster didn't look as monstrous as the previous monsters. It was just a human body floating in mid air. Around the monster was small diamond-shaped pieces of ice. The monster's arms were covering it's face from my view, the way she was covering it's face made it look like a girl who is sobbing.

When this monster appeared, my radio started, once again, emitting static. Through the static of the radio, I could make out Viola's voice. She said, _"Please forgive me, Nick.". _The monster lets out another growl without moving. I had my sawed-off shotgun in hand; I had taken it out when my radio first started discharging the static.

The monster started by hovering over to me. But, I proceed to empty four slugs into the creature. I had to reload after every two shots. The creature started shooting the diamond-shaped ice, I managed to dodge a few, but I felt one of them slice through my leg. I'm going to have to patch that up later...the creature was out of diamond-shaped ice, good news for me.

She stopped hovering and staying floating in one spot. I heard a deep breathing sound coming from the creature. And the diamond ice started forming around it again while it was floating around the room. I took this chance to fire my shotgun at it, using about five buckshots. After each shot, I noticed that the creature would flinch and a small amount of blood would come out of the creature.

I kept firing slugs after slugs at the creature before it would fire it's ice diamonds. After the (I think) sixth shot, the creature lets out a shriek loud enough to break glass. The creature falls to the ground and starts squirming around. After a few seconds, it stops. Then, I hear Viola's voice as clear as crystal. She says, _"Thank you, Nick...for everything..."_

Right after I hear her words, I'm met by a blinding flash of light. Then, I saw nothing but darkness.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was a bell tower chiming in the distance.

**Author's Note: And that is chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**This monster was somewhat inspired by these monsters you fight in this old rail shooter game that's out for the PS2. It's called "Vampire Night". Good game, actually.**

**The poem on the door is called a "Haiku".**

**Say goodbye to the ice world because this is the last time you will see it in this story. And that includes the bell chiming.**

**Inventory time:**

**Weapons**

**.50 AE Desert Eagle (Pistol) - 7 / 17: Exchanged for the Beretta; Found in the police department. Better then the Beretta in terms of stopping power. But it has three less bullets and a slower firing rate. But it is still worth taking.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Sawed-Off Shotgun - 2 / 28 (Bucks), 05 (Slugs): Given to me by Herman as he died; Exchanged for the pump-action shotgun. It has five less bullets then the Pump shotgun. But with this shotgun, I can shoot and reload faster. It is also stronger then the pump. Totally-worth taking.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x03: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**First-Aid Kit x01: A medical kit that comes with many healing supplies inside. Takes time to use it, but it is worth it...usually.**

**Important Items**

**Flashlight: In my chest pocket. Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house (which happens often). Can be turned on/off.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off).**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**City Hall Map: Found in the guest room.**

**Lighter: Found in the Library. Just an ordinary lighter. Can melt small pieces of ice. I decided to keep it with me, might come in handy in the near future.**

**Herman's Diary: Given to me by Herman as he died. These are his last words. Totally-worth a listen to.**

**Discarded Items**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is. It is currently not in my possession. I gave it to Lana, so she could defend herself.**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. Belongs to Lana Pendanski. Given back to her in "Fred's Cafe".**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel. Turns out that Lana Pendenski was the one that saved me.**

**Urban Apartments Map: Found at the entrance to the apartments. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**See ya next week for the next chapter.**


	13. Ch 13 Ampoule Healing

**Author's Note: In this chapter expect plot advancement (and maybe some "bonding"). Enjoy.**

Time – 2:30 am

When I came to, I found myself in the regular version of city hall. For once, the lights in the building were working, but the lights themselves were very dim. They were still bright enough for me to see through. So, I turned off my flashlight; No use wasting battery power for my flashlight if I do not have to. In fact, I'm surprised my flashlight's batteries has lasted this long...I didn't expect the batteries to last this long.

I looked around and saw that I was in the lobby. All was quiet. The only two things I heard was my heart beating and my own breathing. I guess I should get out of here and head for the hospital. So, I headed towards the exit.

As I headed for the exit, I took out a health drink and drank it. The drink itself did help a little, but it wasn't enough. So, I stopped and used some health supplies from a first-aid kit that I had. The injury from the creature wasn't as bad as I thought it was, it was only a bleeding cut (some gauze and ointment should fix that up). I discarded both the empty bottle and the empty kit. Then, I was good as new.

As I walked through the empty hallways, my footsteps echoed. My radio made not a single sound. All was quiet...that is until I came upon a hallway. This hallway was very odd. The hallway sounded like as if it were taking deep breaths...as if it were alive.

I soon found the exit. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. I half expected the door's lock to be broken or jammed, Then, I would have to go around looking for some keys or something. I guess I'm free to leave the premises. So, I went through the door.

Once I was back outside, the quietness immediately went away. In it's place, I heard static. The streets themselves were as foggily as ever (in addition to being dark, is that even possible?). I turned on my flashlight. A dog-like monster (like the one I killed back at Gonzales' Mexican Restaurant) came into my limited field of view. I decided to run away. I didn't want to waste any ammunition or time on it.

As I was running, I looked over my shoulder and saw that another one of the dog-like monster had joined us. I guess I **am** going to have to waste some ammo on these dogs. I took out my shotgun and aimed over my shoulder. I pulled the trigger and instantaneously, one of the dogs fell over bleeding. I'm surprised that the other dog didn't fall considering the fact that I had fired a buck.

I looked over my shoulder and fired again. But the dog didn't go down, I missed. I reloaded my shotgun while still running. I fired over my shoulder again and this time, he falls over...bleeding. Then, I took out my map to see how close the hospital was from where I was. I was only about two and a half blocks away from it.

After walking about a block, I saw several blood dots in the middle of an intersection. I slipped my finger into it. The blood was still wet and fresh. I should follow the blood. Following the trail with my eyes, I saw some strange fragments at the edge of my view.

I went up to the fragments and saw why they were so familiar. They were petal fragments from the white rose*. Lana's rose. What happened? I must know; So, I continued to follow the trail.

Eventually, the blood ended at a gas station mini-mart. I went inside (with my flashlight on) and heard groaning. I took out my steel pipe and followed the sound of the groaning. I immediately found that my search was over.

The blood had taken me to the corpse of the monster that I had fought back at the library. It was the monster with the tentacles. It laid there, dead; a balisong knife stabbed in it's back. I picked up the knife*.

I examined for a few seconds and knew immediately that it was mine. I knew it was mine because my initials were clearly engraved on the handle. It was engraved there because It was custom-made for me. But wait...if my knife is here, does that mean Lana is here? I heard more groaning coming from the back of the store. Then soon, I saw Lana in a corner of the mart.

She looked like she went through hell. She looked even worse than the last time I saw her. She had cuts and bruises all over her. She was just laying there on her chest, unconscious. Just out of her reach was a first-aid kit.

I guess before she lost consciousness, she was about to treat her injuries. I felt like **I** had to treat her injuries. She was still breathing (slowly) and she also had a pulse. I took the first-aid kit* and right when I was gonna open it, an idea occurred to me. I remember I had found an ampoule back at "Fred's Cafe". I had forgotten about it, but I just realized a problem.

I don't know how to use an ampoule. I took Lana and propped her up against a wall and took out the ampoule, I hope there are something like instructions on the label. The ampoule itself was a glass container that had some sort of liquid or serum inside. Around the neck of it were colored neck rings.

The label on the ampoule **did** have instructions on how to use it. It was actually pretty easy to use. I just had to clean up the wounds, break the neck of the ampoule, and apply the contents onto her wounds. But, I realized another problem, this problem was with the third step. The extent of her wounds also reached underneath her clothes...I hope she doesn't wake up as I'm applying the ampoule.

I went to the restroom of the mart, got some paper towels, and wet them a little. I placed my radio and flashlight on the desk of the cashier table with my flashlight pointed at me and Lana, I **will** be needing the light. I cleaned her wounds with the wet towel and discarded the blood-covered towel.

I picked up the ampoule and started to break off the neck by banging it against an aisle and soon, it breaks open. The smell of the ampoule smelled a bit funky. I slowly removed her clothes (I also placed them neatly aside) and applied the medicine. As I was applying the ampoule, her breathing rate lowered to deep, long breaths.

I also couldn't help but admire her body. It was almost perfect. Through her wounds, you could easily tell that she had taken great care of her soft skin prior to her coming to this town. And her skin was as soft and smooth as a baby's bottom. Anyways, the ampoule was soon empty as I had finished applying it to the last of her wounds. I discarded the empty ampoule and dressed her back in her own clothes.

I picked up my flashlight and placed it back in my chest pocket. Right when I was gonna pick up my radio, It starts emitting static. I take out my shotgun and readied it. I hear the sound of crackling flames. The monster slowly came into my view. The sound of seven gunshots echoes through the mini-mart.

But the thing is I haven't pulled the trigger to my shotgun (at least not yet)...It wasn't me that fired.

**Author's Note: This was somewhat of an annoying chapter to write because**

**Some of the sentences were worded oddly (I'm not sure if it still is...).**

**There were lots of errors (not anymore through...hopefully)**

**The thing about the part with the ampoule is I actually had to research how to use a real-life ampoule. In that case, Google was my best friend :D**

**And also in real life, I actually did forgot that Nick picked up an ampoule back at "Fred's Cafe". I fail...**

**And also, the knife is back in Nick's inventory.**

**Speaking of Nick's inventory, Inventory Time :D**

**Weapons**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is. I had lent it to Lana Pendanski until I found it on the corpse of a monster.**

**.50 AE Desert Eagle (Pistol) - 7 / 17: Exchanged for the Beretta; Found in the police department. Better then the Beretta in terms of stopping power. But it has three less bullets and a slower firing rate. But it is still worth taking.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Sawed-Off Shotgun - 2 / 25 (Bucks), 05 (Slugs): Given to me by Herman as he died; Exchanged for the pump-action shotgun. It has five less bullets then the Pump shotgun. But with this shotgun, I can shoot and reload faster. It is also stronger then the pump. Totally-worth taking.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x02: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**First-Aid Kit x01: A medical kit that comes with many healing supplies inside. Takes time to use it, but it is worth it...usually.**

**Important Items**

**Flashlight: In my chest pocket. Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house (which happens often). Can be turned on/off.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off).**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**City Hall Map: Found in the guest room.**

**Lighter: Found in the Library. Just an ordinary lighter. Can melt small pieces of ice. I decided to keep it with me, might come in handy in the near future.**

**Herman's Diary: Given to me by Herman as he died. These are his last words. Totally-worth a listen to.**

**Petal Fragments: Found on the streets of the town. The fragments had originally come from Lana's white rose.**

**Discarded Items**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. Belongs to Lana Pendanski. Given back to her in "Fred's Cafe".**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel. Turns out that Lana Pendanski was the one that saved me.**

**Urban Apartments Map: Found at the entrance to the apartments. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**See ya next week for the next chapter.**


	14. Ch 14 Alchemilla

**Author's Note: No Beginning Notes, Enjoy the chapter.**

Time – 3:00 am

The monster before me looked like a humanoid figure that was on fire. It's body held several bullet holes that I didn't cause. Two of them were in the forehead and the rest were scattered all over the body. I turned around as the monster fell to the ground with it's fire extinguished. I saw Lana with a glock in her hand, smoke was coming from the end of the barrel.

I went towards her. As I did, She lowered her gun. That's when I started talking.

"Lana, thanks for that, but I had it all taken of."

"Nicholas..." she coughs out some blood after saying my name. I guess the ampoule needs more time to take affect. Although, I must say, it was odd hearing her use my real name.

"Your weak right now, don't talk. You should stay here and recuperate. I'm gonna go to Alchemilla Hospital."

She gives me a questioning look that pretty much asked, "Alchemilla Hospital? Why are you going there?"

I replied, "I'm going to Alchemilla Hospital because I have some "unfinished business" to take care of. I will come back for you."

She nods her head at my reply. Then, she closes her eyes and lowers her head. For a second, I thought she was dead. But before I panicked, I heard her breathing. She was taking deep, long breaths; I guess she is just taking a nap, she was must be really tried.

Lana looked rather peaceful when she sleeping like as if she doesn't have a single care in the world...despite her wounds. Then, I noticed that she had one of those hand-held flashlights in her other hand, the hand that didn't held the gun. I guess she was expecting the town to be dark too.

I guess I might as well go to the hospital now. There wasn't much else I could do here, but then, an idea occurred to me. So, I went behind the cashier counter, grabbed the keys labeled "General Keys", I also scribbled a quick note for Lana, and left the keys, the rose petals I picked up earlier, and the note in front of her. As I left, I locked the door behind me. I want to keep Lana as safe as I can.

I was back on the foggily streets once again. I took out my map as soon as I knew the coast was clear. The hospital was only about a block and a half away. The hospital itself was on the corner of Crishton and Koontz St. I wonder what the hospital is gonna be like.

A few minutes later, I was in front of the hospital. This was the main entrance of the building. I went up to the door and found that the door was locked. Then, words suddenly appeared on the door as soon as my hand left the handle.

The words says:

_There's a hole in a wall._

_Keys are within._

_Only then, will you enter the halls._

A hole in wall? I don't think I like where this is going. I guess I have to look for this hole. That is when my radio started emitting static. There was a monster or a creature nearby.

Out of the fog comes a nurse-like monster. It looked exactly like the one from **that** dream. The "nurse" had a small scalpel in her hands. She came up to me and made a movement that told me she was gonna try to stab me in the face with her scalpel. Thinking quickly, I grabbed her hand before she could touch me with the blade.

After she felt my touch, She kept trying to stab me. She even tried to force it through my grip by using both her hands. But before the blade got any closer, I pushed the blade (and herself, I might add) away. Then, I pulled out my Eagle and fired about three bullets at her. After each shot, she would let out a small, muffled scream.

After she goes down, my radio was still emitting static even through the nurse was dead. I reloaded my Eagle and walked around the perimeter of the premises to try to find out why my radio was still emitting static. After walking for about three minutes, I saw why my radio was still going off.

In front of me stood Viola's ghostly figure once again. This time she didn't look at me, She was looking at something in the wall of the hospital. She sticks her transparent arm into the wall and after that, she disappears and as soon as she disappeared my radio stopped with the static. I went to where she stood only a few moments ago. Turns out she was looking into a hole that was small enough to fit an arm into.

I peeked into the hole and saw a glimmer in the darkness. I guess I'm going to have to stick my arm into the hole like Viola did. So, I did. Soon, I felt the keys and grabbed them. But before I could pull my arm out, I felt something very strong trying to keep my arm in the hole, I felt my arm being pulled in more.

I resisted the force that was trying to keep my arm in the hole. Soon, I managed to pull my arm out. My arm was covered in blood, I hope I never have to stick my arm into a hole in the wall again. In my hands was a key. It was labeled, "Alchemilla".

I backtracked back to the entrance of the hospital and unlocked the door with the key I just got. Then, I walked in. Since, it was dark, I turned on my flashlight. The lobby of the hospital looked like what you would expect. There was the waiting room and the front counter.

On the counter of the desk was a notepad. Right when I was gonna read it, my radio goes off again. My eagle was still in my hand from the nurse that I killed outside. But this time, the upcoming monster sounded different. I heard metal scraping against metal.

I quickly went behind the front counter, hid behind it, and turned off my flashlight. Out of the darkness, I saw two glowing red eyes. The sound of the scraping metal was obviously coming from this monster. For a moment, I felt the eyes looking in my direction. Then, The sound of scraping gradually quiets down and then soon, I hear the sound of a door opening and closing. The scraping metal sound (and my radio static) disappears after the door was opened and closed.

I got up and turned my flashlight back on. Right when I was gonna go on, I remember I was gonna read the notepad that was on the counter.

The notepad said this:

_I made it to the hospital. I was told to come here by Dahlia. She also gave me the "Flauros". I don't know what I'm gonna use it for. Before I left the school, I think I saw a little girl in the boiler room. But, she disappeared before I could do anything._

_Finding Cheryl is why I'm here. Everything else can wait till later. I gotta find her._

These notes were signed by Harry Mason...

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**And we finally come across something that has filled Silent Hill since James came. Holes. I couldn't resist putting holes in this story XD**

**I probably could have written more on Harry's Note but I didn't want to drag it out. And plus, I had to remember what was going on in the game at the time. I hope it's accurate.**

**The nurse that Nicholas fought in this chapter is based on the ones that Travis Grady faces in Origins.**

**The new monster that Nick faced in the hospital lobby is gonna be like Nick's Pyramid Head; Except this monster represents something entirely different.**

**Inventory Time**

**Weapons**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is. I had previously lent it to Lana Pendanski until I found it on the corpse of a monster.**

**.50 AE Desert Eagle (Pistol) - 7 / 14: Exchanged for the Beretta; Found in the police department. Better then the Beretta in terms of stopping power. But it has three less bullets and a slower firing rate. But it is still worth taking.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Sawed-Off Shotgun - 2 / 25 (Bucks), 05 (Slugs): Given to me by Herman as he died; Exchanged for the pump-action shotgun. It has five less bullets then the Pump shotgun. But with this shotgun, I can shoot and reload faster. It is also stronger then the pump. Totally-worth taking.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x02: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**First-Aid Kit x01: A medical kit that comes with many healing supplies inside. Takes time to use it, but it is worth it...usually.**

**Important Items**

**Flashlight: In my chest pocket. Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house (which happens often). Can be turned on/off.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off).**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Lighter: Found in the Library. Just an ordinary lighter. Can melt small pieces of ice. I decided to keep it with me, might come in handy in the near future.**

**Herman's Diary: Given to me by Herman as he died. These are his last words. Totally-worth a listen to.**

**Discarded Items**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. Belongs to Lana Pendanski. Given back to her in "Fred's Cafe".**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel. Turns out that Lana Pendanski was the one that saved me.**

**Urban Apartments Map: Found at the entrance to the apartments. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Petal Fragments: Found on the streets of the town. The fragments had originally come from Lana's white rose. I had left them with Lana back at the mini-mart.**

**City Hall Map: Found in the guest room. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**See ya next week for the next chapter.**


	15. Ch 15 Alchemilla Part 2

**Author's Note: At the end of the story, I will post extras. By extras, I mean extras like Monster profiles (and their meaning), alternate endings (three has been planned so far), and story insight.**

**This chapter takes place after Nicholas reads Harry's Notepad (where Ch. 14 left off).**

**And also, as I'm writing this, I am, in real life, consulting a picture map of the hospital that I downloaded off of Google images. It's the map from the original Silent Hill.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Time – 3:30 am

I have always thought that Hospitals were a nice place to go to. They often had good food down at their cafeterias. You could come here if you might have a relative or friend that was in an accident. But not here at Alchemilla hospital. Here at Alchemilla Hospital, the halls are dark and (seemingly) abandoned; Not a single soul would be in sight.

I just got up out of my hiding place after hiding from this monster that had a heavy weapon of some sorts. I couldn't identify what weapon it had because of the darkness. But the coast was clear now. My radio wasn't going off which told me that there wasn't any monsters of any kind around. I guess it was safe to walk these halls...at least for the time being.

The hospital's waiting room and front counter are in the same room. The hospital's waiting room actually looked and felt pleasant. On the table in the waiting room were a bunch of old magazines from the fifties, a stethoscope, a map of the hospital*; I've take the map but they could keep the magazines. The magazines didn't hold any information that I would need right now and I don't think I'm gonna be needing the stethoscope.

I opened up the map to the hospital and looked at it with the light coming from my flashlight. From the map, I learned that this hospital had a total of three floors, plus, a basement floor. The second and third floors were mostly made up of rooms for patients to stay in. Each floor had an elevator, I hope these elevators worked because it would be pretty inconvenient if they didn't.

I guess I might as well start exploring this hospital. I should start with this floor; the first floor. The door to the examination room had a broken lock, so, I guess I won't be going in there anytime soon. Going out into the halls, I found that the door to half of the first floor was locked. The only place I could go was up the stairs to the second floor.

As I was going up the stairs, my radio started going off. In the distance, I heard footsteps. I walked up the stairs that led to the second floor and saw a nurse just down the hall, she hasn't seen me yet. In the darkness, I could see an outline of a lead pipe in her hands. I take out my shotgun and got ready to take her out.

I fired just one slug at her and she screams, feeling the impact of the bullet, and falls down dead. The radio was also silenced after she died. Wow, I never knew the shotgun slugs were this strong...but then again, I've only used them on one occasion. I should probably save the rest for when I really need them...unless I find more somehow. I went through the door that led to the rest of the second floor.

Entering the hall, I found that all was quiet and settled. So, I went ahead and checked all the doors that were in this half of the second floor. All the locks to the patient rooms were broken except for room 204. The door to room 204 was unlocked. The restrooms were both locked. And the door to the "Nurse Center" was open. I decided to go into the nurse's center first before going to the patient room.

In the nurse's center, there was nothing but medical supplies that I don't even know how to use, two health drinks, a strange looking painting, a scalpel, and a memo. The memo said this:

"_To all staff, Rooms 205 , 206, 305, 306, and 307 has been closed for maintenance until further notice. The patient from room 206 has been discharged early due to the change. Have a nice day._

So, after reading the memo, I marked the rooms listed in the memo for future reference. I grabbed the health drinks* and the scalpel, and looked at the painting. The painting looked rather odd. It shows an overhead view of someone (couldn't make out who it was) hanging by what looked like metal chains and shackles in a dimly lighted room. And behind the hanging figure was a silhouette that had two glowing red eyes...This painting sends chills down my spine just looking at it. I should just leave it alone.

So, I backtracked to room 204. In the middle room 204 was a mannequin that had a masculine figure and it also wore a white lab coat. Next to it, There was the little tray that usually had a doctor's tools on it. Then, I noticed that there was a note in it's chest pocket. I took the note and read it. It said, "_Nurse, get me my equipment. It's time to operate! The patient is suffering from third degree burns! We must operate or else he's dead!_".

On the tray, there was a faint outline. The outline was in the shape of a scalpel. I (carefully) took out the scalpel I picked up earlier and placed it in the outline. On the mannequin, It had an outline on it's forehead and an outline around it's neck...Wait, an outline around the neck? Maybe I should have picked up that stethoscope that I saw in the waiting room.

Right when I was gonna backtrack to the lobby to retrieve the stethoscope, I noticed a head mirror hanging on a hook behind the door to room 204. I took the head mirror and placed it around the doctor's head. He was starting to look more and more like a doctor. But, he, of course, was still missing the stethoscope.

So, I backtracked to the lobby. On my way down, I encountered another nurse. She wasn't really a problem. I used two buckshots on her which took her down. Then soon, I found myself back in the waiting room.

In the waiting room, I picked up the stethoscope. Now that I think about...why is there a stethoscope here in the waiting room in the first place? Did a doctor left it here while he was waiting...for something? I guess I will never find out.

On my way back up, I encountered the monster with the red eyes. It sees me and starts running after me. I, of course, started running away. But I still had to go to room 204. When I saw it on the stairs, I saw it's full features.

It had a humanoid figure. The glowing red eyes, of course. The face was covered by a mask that I remember seeing on my old friend. Everything else (the body, the limbs, etc.) looked like it had third degree burns. Through the mask, the glowing red eyes could still be seen.

I ran into room 204 with the stethoscope in my hand. I closed the door behind me. I slipped the stethoscope around the doctor's neck. Right when I did that, I started having a major headache. The headache was so bad, it caused me to fall to the ground, screaming at the top of my lungs. Then, I heard the door to the room being broken down to pieces.

The monster's figure appeared at the edge of my blurry vision. As I was losing consciousness, An air raid siren goes off in the distance. Then, I saw nothing but darkness.

The last things I heard before blacking out completely was the air raid siren and a monstrous, evil laugh that sounded all too familiar...

**Author's Note: Well, that was Chapter fifteen. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**The puzzle with the doctor mannequin wasn't really that hard to come up with. It didn't need a poem like the other puzzles I had to come up with.**

**The first note that Nicholas picks up in this chapter mentions Room 206. Guess what that references.**

**That is all for the ending notes for this chapter...So, Inventory Time :D**

**Weapons**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is. I had previously lent it to Lana Pendanski until I found it on the corpse of a monster and got it back.**

**.50 AE Desert Eagle (Pistol) - 7 / 14: Exchanged for the Beretta; Found in the police department. Better then the Beretta in terms of stopping power. But it has three less bullets and a slower firing rate. But it is still worth taking.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Sawed-Off Shotgun - 2 / 23 (Bucks), 04 (Slugs): Given to me by Herman as he died; Exchanged for the pump-action shotgun. It has five less bullets then the Pump shotgun. But with this shotgun, I can shoot and reload faster. It is also stronger then the pump. Totally-worth taking.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x04: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**First-Aid Kit x01: A medical kit that comes with many healing supplies inside. Takes time to use it, but it is worth it...usually.**

**Important Items**

**Flashlight: In my chest pocket. Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house (which happens often). Can be turned on/off.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off).**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Alchemilla Hospital Map: Found in the waiting room. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Lighter: Found in the Library. Just an ordinary lighter. Can melt small pieces of ice and provide small illumination. I decided to keep it with me, might come in handy in the near future.**

**Herman's Diary: Given to me by Herman as he died. These are his last words. Totally-worth a listen to.**

**Discarded Items**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. Belongs to Lana Pendanski. Given back to her in "Fred's Cafe".**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel. Turns out that Lana Pendanski was the one that saved me.**

**Urban Apartments Map: Found at the entrance to the apartments. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Petal Fragments: Found on the streets of the town. The fragments had originally come from Lana's white rose. I had left them with Lana back at the mini-mart.**

**City Hall Map: Found in the guest room. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**See ya next week for the next chapter.**


	16. Ch 16 Revelations

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place a few hours after chapter 15 when Nicholas wakes up. Enjoy.**

Time – 6:00 am

I just woke up after losing consciousness and surveyed my surroundings. It looks like I was still in the hospital, but yet, I was in the other-world version of the hospital. The room had taken on burnt-like textures since it shifted to the otherworld. The mannequin that was in room 204 was here, I might still be in room 204...the otherworld version anyway. I guess I should head out.

I tried to open the door out of this room, but it just wouldn't open. It was as if someone glued the door shut. I guess I should look around for another way out of this room. Then, I noticed that there were two notes on the mannequin's tool tray. They were both partially covered in dried-up blood.

The first note had some blood that smudged out some of the words, but I could still read part of it. It said this:

"_I've been doing some _ and I had concluded that a man named _ is actually the _ of a story _. I knew it! It's just as I had thought so."_

The second note was only partially covered in blood. The blood was only around the edges of the piece of paper. The note itself said this:

"_Silent Hill is one fucked up town. Why did I even come to this town in the first place? Whenever I try to go back to my car (the one I left at the mouth of the tunnel), I always find myself back on Nathan Ave. What the fuck? I just want to get out of this town. _

_I've even had to deal with these monsters I keep bumping into. One of these monsters was carrying a great knife, dragging it across the floor. The monster had like this strange pyramid-like helmet on. I'm glad I brought my gun with me._

_I should stop writing; Get out of this room. The door won't open, it's a good thing I found that hole in the wall. The hole was covered by a cabinet. I might be able to squeeze through it. I hope that **bastard** doesn't find and read this note._

I turned my head and just now noticed the cabinet. I placed the note back on the tray and went to the cabinet. I pushed the cabinet and it revealed a long, narrow hole. It was wide enough for me to squeeze through. So, I did.

I checked my map and saw that I was now in room 203. I looked around and saw nothing that was worth noting. There was only a bed with dried up blood and some medical equipment that isn't helpful to me. I checked the door to see if it's lock was broken or it was just plain locked. It wasn't, in fact, it was unlocked. So, I went through it.

I was in the hallway of the second floor now. My radio started emitting static. I took out my steel pipe and walked through the halls. Eventually, I come upon the nurse that was causing the static. Before it could do anything, I beat the shit out of it with my pipe. Before long, it was dead.

I checked out all the rooms and found that all the locks to the doors were broken (except for room 203, of course); even the door to the stairs is locked. I hope the elevator was working. The only door that didn't have any problems was the door to the other side of the second floor. I guess it was the only place to go since all the other doors had broken locks.

I went through the door and saw that I found myself in another hallway. I checked all the doors and found that the only doors that would open was the door to the elevator and the door to the "Intensive Care Unit". I went into the Intensive Care Unit and saw something strange happening before me. It was like as if I went back in time.

In the room were several ghostly, translucent figures. There was one on top of the bed that was in the center of the room. Surrounding the bed were several other figures. They spoke. Halfway through this scene, I realized this was when I visited my friend at the hospital.

The figure at the foot of the bed (I recognized that it was me) said, _"Doctor, Is he gonna be alright? Is __**Wario**__ gonna make it?"_

The figure (The doctor) in front of the bedside table replied,_ "Mr. Brooks, I'm sorry to say this, but, He's not gonna make it."_

The transparent me said, _"What? But he has to make it. He's my best friend...!"_

The doctor said, _"Sir, We've done all that we could. But there is nothing else we can do for him...He's still clinging on through..."_

The ghostly me replied, _"Could I at least have some time alone with him?"_

"_You can, sir. You have five minutes. Everyone! Clear out of the room!"_

After all that, the figures all faded away. I remember that day now as clear as a crystal. After the doctor and his "associates" left the room, I said my goodbyes to Wario. His final words to me that day were "Nick...You've always...been a...good friend." After he said those words, The doctor and his "associates" came back in and told me that the five minutes had gone by and that I should leave now.

Wario later died several hours later. Finally succumbing to his burns. Watching that "flashback" was very painful. Those last five minutes with him had past by really quickly. It didn't even felt like five minutes.

Then, I realized there was an audio diary* on top of the bedside table. It wasn't labeled. I picked it up and pressed the "play" button. The recording started with the sounds of a door opening. The audio diary said this:

"_Alright, Let's see what this **"Wario Alexander" **person has in his apartment."_ The sounds of shuffling around could be heard.

"_Wait...What's that I hear?" _The sound of distant chatter could be heard in the background.

"_Shit, I thought I had more time. Gotta hide..."_

That was all the diary said. It had ended in a loud static. I don't know what to say about this recording. The voice sounded a lot like Lenny...

Other then the "flashback" and the audio diary, there wasn't anything else worth noting. I guess there wasn't anything else to do here. So, I left and made for the elevator. I wonder if it works.

I pressed the button that calls the elevator and heard it coming. Soon, the elevator doors opened and I stepped in. I pressed the button for the first floor and saw that it wasn't working. It did the same thing for the third floor. The only buttons that worked were for this floor and the basement floor. I pressed the button to the basement floor.

Slowly, The elevator descended down. Then, the sound of distant screams echoes all around me...

**Author's Note: Well, that was Chapter 16. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**No other notes except for Nick's Inventory.**

**Weapons**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is. I had previously lent it to Lana Pendanski until I found it on the corpse of a monster and got it back.**

**.50 AE Desert Eagle (Pistol) - 7 / 14: Exchanged for the Beretta; Found in the police department. Better then the Beretta in terms of stopping power. But it has three less bullets and a slower firing rate. But it is still worth taking.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Sawed-Off Shotgun - 2 / 23 (Bucks), 04 (Slugs): Given to me by Herman as he died; Exchanged for the pump-action shotgun. It has five less bullets then the Pump shotgun. But with this shotgun, I can shoot and reload faster. It is also stronger then the pump. Totally-worth taking.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x04: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**First-Aid Kit x01: A medical kit that comes with many healing supplies inside. Takes time to use it, but it is worth it...usually.**

**Important Items**

**Flashlight: In my chest pocket. Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house (which happens often). Can be turned on/off.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off).**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Alchemilla Hospital Map: Found in the waiting room. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Lighter: Found in the Library. Just an ordinary lighter. Can melt small pieces of ice and provide small illumination. I decided to keep it with me, might come in handy in the near future.**

**Herman's Diary: Given to me by Herman as he died. These are his last words. Totally-worth a listen to.**

**Unlabeled Audio Diary: Found in the "Intensive Care Unit". It's a recording of Lenny doing something. I should hold on to it.**

**Discarded Items**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. Belongs to Lana Pendanski. Given back to her in "Fred's Cafe".**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel. Turns out that Lana Pendanski was the one that saved me.**

**Urban Apartments Map: Found at the entrance to the apartments. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Petal Fragments: Found on the streets of the town. The fragments had originally come from Lana's white rose. I had left them with Lana back at the mini-mart.**

**City Hall Map: Found in the guest room. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**See ya next week for the next chapter.**


	17. Ch 17 Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note: Keep in mind that the rooms described in this chapter (and the previous one for that matter) aren't suppose to resemble what it was like in the actual game.**

**Anywho, Enjoy the chapter.**

Time – 6:30 am

Eventually, the elevator finally stops descending. The elevator doors didn't open though. Elevator doors are suppose to open automatically after an elevator stops moving or descending. I guess I'm gonna have to force my way through. I took out my steel pipe and gripped it steadily.

The elevator doors only opened about an inch; wide enough for my pipe to fit through. I jammed my pipe through the narrow opening and pushed it sideways. Then slowly, the door opened. After awhile, I only managed to open it wide enough for me to squeeze through.

After squeezing through the opening, I found myself in a small hallway. I consulted my map and found that there was a total of four rooms down here in the basement. I checked all the doors and surprisingly, most of the doors were unlocked. The only door that wouldn't open was the door to the stairway to the upper floors of the hospital and the generator room. I guess there is plenty for me to do here without having to go up the stairs.

Out of curiosity, I went back to the elevator and tried all the buttons. None of them worked anymore. It's like as if someone (or something) doesn't want me to leave the basement. Or the power to the elevator was knocked out. Either way, I'm stuck down here.

I exited the elevator once again and went towards the door to the storeroom. According to my map, it's the biggest room in the basement floor. I bet there are some goodies that I might be able to use in there. Right when I entered the room, my radio started going off. In the darkness (and the illumination of my flashlight), I could make out a figure twitching and threshing violently in the corner of the room.

I called out, "Hello?". The figure gets up and I see that it was another one of the armless monsters that had third-degree burns and glass shards on its skin. It starts to charge towards me, but I quickly moved out of the way by simply sidestepping. I quickly drew my shotgun and shot it in it's back when it impacted the wall. It fell to the ground after I fired both of the shots.

I reloaded my shotgun and shot it again while it was on the ground. Its body moved one last time then it stopped all together. It was probably still alive after the first two shots. Always double-tap. After I was sure it was dead, I checked around the room.

I saw nothing but empty shelves. The only stuff that was in this room was a wheelchair and another one of those paintings that I had previously saw back at the nurse center. I noticed that whenever I shined my flashlight at the wheelchair, there was a shadow sitting on it. There was clearly no one sitting in it in plain sight, but yet, that shadow...

I shake the shadow out of my mind and just left the room. The only rooms left to explore was the Boiler room and the Morgue. I guess I could check out the Morgue first since it was right next door to the Storeroom. I entered through the door. This morgue looked like any other morgue (despite, the burnt-like textures on the walls).

Drawers filled the entire room. Every wall probably had about 20 of them each. All the drawers were closed, all except one. I went to this one drawer that was open. In the open drawer was a charred, burnt corpse that clutched a note that was covered in dried-up blood.

I took the note from the corpse and read it. It said this:

"_My body has been laid to rest,_

_yet my soul is still walking the land._

_Mend my soul, my visiting guest._

_Then, I should give you the tanned_

_key which will unlock your inner thoughts_

_filled with the man that continues onslaughts."_

Heal his/her soul? (The body was so decomposed that I can't tell if it was a guy or girl.) How am I suppose to do that? The only thing that I could do is close the drawer. So, that was what I did.

After closing the drawer, I hear an echoing voice whisper to me in the dark. It sounded like a man whispering.

It whispered, _"Thank you, Nicholas..." _

I thought, "What the hell?"

So, I reopened the drawer and the corpse was gone. In it's place was a shiny, golden key. I picked up the key and placed it in my pocket. A key is a key, I'm bound to use it sooner or later. This makes me wonder if this whole trip to this town is just a dream that I'm having. That all that has happened is all a hallucination...and that in reality, I'm really back at home, sleeping like a baby.

So, I exited the morgue and went towards the boiler room. On my way there, I could have sworn that I heard a scream in the distance followed by a few echoing gunshots. I think Lenny is here like he said he would. The only thing left to do is to find the bastard.

Before I knew it, I found myself in the boiler room. The room didn't have much. In the center of the room, there was a single industrial sized furnace that looked a little out of place. This type of furnace looked like it belonged in the 1900's. Which was a few decades back...What the hell was it doing here?

On the surface of the furnace, I saw text that was written in blood. It said this: _"6:45". _6:45? Was it referring to the time? I checked my wrist-watch and saw that it was 6:44.

I shrugged my shoulders and exited the room. As soon as I exited the room, my radio started going off again. At the other side of the hallway, I saw red glowing eyes. I guess I'm definitely not heading that way. I quickly turned around and quietly, reentered the boiler room.

Upon reentering the boiler room, I noticed that the industrial furnace was gone. What happened to it? It was as if it had just disappeared. In it's place was a trapdoor and a (blood covered) note next to said door. I saw that there was a lock on the trapdoor and a blood trail that led to the trapdoor.

I picked up the note and read it. It said this:

"_Ah crap, that last encounter with that monster with that pyramid helmet was horrible. I'm losing lots of blood. I'm out of ammo. And I can't feel my fucking leg anymore. How did I survive?_

_My only hope of surviving is to find a first-aid kit and patch myself up, stop the bleeding. I hope I can live that long. I just hope I-"_

That was all the note said. I guess I can guess what happened to Lenny (assuming he was the one writing this note) from the cut off in the note and the trail of blood. I unlocked the trapdoor and opened it. I peered into the opening. All I saw was a hole and endless darkness.

Bravely, I jumped into the hole that probably led into the depths of the earth or straight into hell itself...

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**This is it. We are nearing the end of the story. Just a few more chapters and then, the ending. It's been a good run.**

**So, Inventory Time :D**

**Weapons**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is. I had previously lent it to Lana Pendanski until I found it on the corpse of a monster and got it back.**

**.50 AE Desert Eagle (Pistol) - 7 / 14: Exchanged for the Beretta; Found in the police department. Better then the Beretta in terms of stopping power. But it has three less bullets and a slower firing rate. But it is still worth taking.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Sawed-Off Shotgun - 2 / 21 (Bucks), 04 (Slugs): Given to me by Herman as he died; Exchanged for the pump-action shotgun. It has five less bullets then the Pump shotgun. But with this shotgun, I can shoot and reload faster. It is also stronger then the pump. Totally-worth taking.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x04: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**First-Aid Kit x01: A medical kit that comes with many healing supplies inside. Takes time to use it, but it is worth it...usually.**

**Important Items**

**Flashlight: In my chest pocket. Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house (which happens often). Can be turned on/off.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off).**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Alchemilla Hospital Map: Found in the waiting room. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Lighter: Found in the Library. Just an ordinary lighter. Can melt small pieces of ice and provide small illumination. I decided to keep it with me, might come in handy in the near future.**

**Herman's Diary: Given to me by Herman as he died. These are his last words. Totally-worth a listen to.**

**Unlabeled Audio Diary: Found in the "Intensive Care Unit". It's a recording of Lenny doing something. I should hold on to it.**

**Discarded Items**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. Belongs to Lana Pendanski. Given back to her in "Fred's Cafe".**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel. Turns out that Lana Pendanski was the one that saved me.**

**Urban Apartments Map: Found at the entrance to the apartments. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Petal Fragments: Found on the streets of the town. The fragments had originally come from Lana's white rose. I had left them with Lana back at the mini-mart.**

**City Hall Map: Found in the guest room. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**See ya next week for the next chapter.**


	18. Ch 18 The Truth

**Author's Note: An alternate title for this chapter would be "The Beginning of The End". Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

Time – Unknown

After falling down the hole for awhile, I eventually stopped falling and landed on an unknown, soft surface. I tried turning on my flashlight, but no matter how many times I pressed the "on" button, it wouldn't come on. Are the batteries dead? Or is the flashlight itself broken? What am I going to do for light?

Then, an idea occurred to me. I felt around my inner jacket pocket and found what I was looking for. The lighter that I had found back in the library. Then, I ignited the small flame. It was better then nothing I guess.

I checked my watch and saw that the hands on face had stopped moving. Why did it stop moving? It was as if time had stopped. My pockets also felt lighter. I looked in them and saw that I had somehow lost half of my buckshots for my shotgun. What else could go wrong?

Anyways, with the small illumination of the flame, I surveyed my surroundings. I saw that I was in a very narrow hallway. The walls of this hallway still had that otherworld look to them. So, I take out my eagle (and held it in my free hand) and started walking through the hallway. As I was walking, It felt like as if I was being followed; I even heard footsteps behind me, but each time I turned around, I was greeted by nothing but the darkness.

After walking for about five minutes, I noticed that there was a blood trail and that I heard labored breathing somewhere off in the distance. Then, in the distance, I saw a tiny light. I got my eagle ready as I approached the light. As I got closer to the tiny light, the labored breathing got louder. Eventually, I made it to the light and found who I was looking for; It was Lenny.

The cause of the tiny light was a lantern that he probably laid down. He looked like he was in bad shape. He was propped up on a wall smoking a cigarette. His arm had a large cut on it and he was bleeding from the wound. He looked up at me and sees me.

He said, "Oh ho, look who decided to show up!"

"Lenny."

"Nicholas, I'm in bad shape, I'm out of ammo, and I'm weak. Go ahead and finish me off." He gestured towards the gun in my hand. I noticed that his revolver was just laying there by his lantern, there was a bunch of (empty) bullet casings next to it.

"Lenny, You've killed my girlfriend, my best friend, and a new friend that I had made...god knows how long ago. But before I pull the trigger, I want to hear it. Your side of the story. I have never heard it before..."

Lenny looked puzzled at my request. Then, he said, "Ok fine, but before I tell you about the crimes I "committed", answer me this. Have you heard what's been going on underground?"

Now it was my turn to look puzzled. Why was he asking me this? Also, I didn't like the way he said "committed".

I said to me, "No, but what does that have to do with your crimes?"

He replied, "Because I'm a greedy bastard...A few weeks ago, before the crime was committed, I fell into debt with all my spendings. So, I went to an underground loan shark, by the name of "Green Trees", I asked for a loan. I paid off the debts. But I had a new problem now. I had to-"

I cut him off and said, "You had to pay off the loan shark..."

He continued and said, "Yes, the deadline to pay them was approaching quickly and I was getting desperate. A friend of mine (that knows about the loan shark) told me about a guy that had so much money that he could swim in money if he wanted to. That guy was your friend, Wario Alexander. My friend managed to get him away from his apartment so that I could go in and grab the money that I needed but-"

I interrupted him again and said, "He came back a lot quicker then you thought."

He continued and said, "Hey, I'm telling the story here! Anyways, you are correct. So, I hid in his apartment and after awhile, He found me hiding. He was demanding me to get out. I panicked and accidentally, started a fire by bumping into a lamp on my way out. On my way out of the fire, a girl saw me running out of the apartments. That girl was Viola Kennedy. I found out where she worked (don't ask me how). Then...Well, you know the rest."

I took a moment to take in all of his story. I actually felt sorry for this guy. Lenny Skye...I felt sorry for the man who killed the girl I loved and two of my friends.

Then, Skye says, "Well, I told you my side of the story. Now...put me out of my misery and pull the damn trigger already."

I raised my eagle and was about to pull the trigger, but I felt myself hesitating. I lowered my gun and said, "...I can't do it. Lenny, you've done lots of horrible deeds. But...after that story, I can't bring myself to kill you. I wouldn't be any better then you when you killed Herman, Wario, and Viola.

He replied, "So, you ain't gonna do it, huh? Alright fine. You can just-". He stopped his sentence short because in the distance, we both heard something coming our way. The sound of screeching metal can be heard.

"He's coming. Get him away from me!", Skye said. A dark figure walks into the illumination of Lenny's lantern. Lenny sees the figure and starts freaking out. He fanatically starts crawling away.

The figure had the look of a strongly built man. This monster also wore a large helmet that covered his whole head, it was shaped like a pyramid. In his hand, he held a very long knife that was covered in blood that we dragged on the floor (hence, the screeching metal sound). The monster also wore a not-so-white robe that was covered in dried blood.

Lenny yells, "No no, Get away! Get Away!". I raised my eagle and fired my whole magazine at the monster. But, it didn't seem like the bullets were having an affect on him. The monster catches up with Lenny and picks him up with one hand. The monster lifts up his giant knife and stabs Lenny in the chest with it. Lenny screams out in unbearable pain.

The monster drops Lenny and turns around. I didn't know what to do. The monster slowly faded back into the darkness. I hear my name being muttered by Lenny. I hurried to him.

I said, "Lenny..."

He replied, "Nick...I'm...sorry for...everything. Take my...lantern". Then, he was dead.

I decided to honor his dying wish. I put my lighter away, took his lantern*, and some of the oil cans that were next to it*. I hooked it up with my belt and reloaded my eagle. The thing about Lenny's death is it felt bittersweet. The sweet part about his death is that Wario, Herman, and Viola were averaged (in a way).

The bitter part is that it felt like he didn't deserve his death...

**Author's Note: Well, that was Chapter 18. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And yes, the monster that killed Lenny _is_ Pyramid Head. I couldn't resist putting him in the story.**

**Lenny's lantern is hooked up to Nick's belt like the way Link (from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) attached his lantern to his belt. I always thought that that was pretty cool.**

**Anyways, Here's Nick's inventory up to this point (There's some sufficient updates to it).**

**Weapons**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is. I had previously lent it to Lana Pendanski until I found it on the corpse of a monster and got it back.**

**.50 AE Desert Eagle (Pistol) - 7 / 7: Exchanged for the Beretta; Found in the police department. Better then the Beretta in terms of stopping power. But it has three less bullets and a slower firing rate. But it is still worth taking.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Sawed-Off Shotgun - 2 / 10 (Bucks), 04 (Slugs): Given to me by Herman as he died; Exchanged for the pump-action shotgun. It has five less bullets then the Pump shotgun. But with this shotgun, I can shoot and reload faster. It is also stronger then the pump. Totally-worth taking.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x04: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**First-Aid Kit x01: A medical kit that comes with many healing supplies inside. Takes time to use it, but it is worth it...usually.**

**Important Items**

**Lantern: Given to me by Lenny Skye. A replacement for my flashlight since it stopped working. Hooked up to my belt. Runs on oil.**

**Flashlight: Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house (which happens often). It had stopped working since I dropped down "that hole". I still have it in my chest pocket though.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off). Unlike my flashlight, this thing still works.**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Lighter: Found in the Library. Just an ordinary lighter. Can melt small pieces of ice and provide small illumination. I decided to keep it with me, might come in handy in the near future.**

**Herman's Diary: Given to me by Herman as he died. These are his last words. Totally-worth a listen to.**

**Unlabeled Audio Diary: Found in the "Intensive Care Unit". It's a recording of Lenny doing something. I should hold on to it.**

**Discarded Items**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. Belongs to Lana Pendanski. Given back to her in "Fred's Cafe".**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel. Turns out that Lana Pendanski was the one that saved me.**

**Petal Fragments: Found on the streets of the town. The fragments had originally come from Lana's white rose. I had left them with Lana back at the mini-mart.**

**City Hall Map: Found in the guest room. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Alchemilla Hospital Map: Found in the waiting room. Discarded because it's pretty useless now that I'm not in the hospital anymore.**

**Urban Apartments Map: Found at the entrance to the apartments. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**See ya next week for the next chapter.**


	19. Ch 19 The Keeper Of The Keys

**Author's Note: To the reviewer: I guess I didn't make it quite clear. Nicholas used the golden key to open the trapdoor that led him to where he is now; down the hole. **

**And also, other readers (and reviewer), if you want to contact me (or just ask me a question about the story), just email me at or PM me on fan-fiction (either way is fine).**

**It would be a lot more convenient for me. I check my email every time I open my web browser. Don't be afraid to send me an email. Just don't send me an spam or anything like that XP**

**Anyways, here's the chapter.**

Time – Unknown

The lantern that I had just received was full of oil. My guns were all locked and loaded. And my radio was on. In the distance, I saw the red, glowing eyes staring at me. I guess I was going to face them sooner or later. Then, my radio started with the static.

I had my eagle in one hand and my lantern in the other. I started going towards the glowing eyes. Soon, I came face-to-face with the glowing eyes. With the help of the lantern, I saw that it was a strange creature.

The creature looked like buffed up version of me. In it's one hand, it held a knife that looked like the one that killed Skye. Around it's neck was a key. It was also wearing a strange mask. The monster lets out a little growl and started coming at me with it's knife raised up.

The monster swung its great knife. I managed to dodge it. But the tip of the knife managed to cut part of my cheek. He was aiming to take off my head. I fired a whole magazine of bullets at the beast. With each bullet fired, I saw a small spray of blood coming out of the monster.

As I was reloading, the monster comes up to me and grabs me by the neck. He starts choking me. It felt like I was being choked by a boulder...somehow. I tried my best to escape his clutches. Soon, I kicked him and he drops me on the ground.

I pulls back dropping his knife. I finish reloading and fired my last mag. at him. Again, the spray of blood came up with each shot fired. After the shots, he just like froze for a few minutes. I went up to the beast and "examined" him.

It was still alive. His eyes were still glowing. My radio was still going off. It's like as he was frozen solid. So, I took this moment and took the key* around its neck.

I walked away from him. As soon as my back was turned to him, I hear a growl coming from him. I turned around and saw that he was gone (my radio also stopped going off). In his place was an audio diary and something else that looked rather familiar. I went to it and picked up the diary*, it was labeled, "The Brooks Case 2".

Was this a continuation of Herman's Diary? I pressed the "play" button and listened. As I was listening, I drank a health drink to heal wounds. I don't know how the drink does it, but it actually **does** heal my wounds. It said this:

"_He was just a freshman in college when this all happened. The judge had him testify, but he wasn't a good witness. He couldn't give us the details that we needed to get Skye convicted of his crimes. Whenever he would open his mouth, he would have like a breakdown, it was as if Nick **himself** was on trial. After the trial was over, Skye got away with a "innocent" verdict. _

_I vow that I will someday catch this villain and make sure he gets what's coming to him. I wonder if Skye is anywhere nearby."_

This audio diary...I remember that day clearly now. I hated the courts for letting Skye get away with his crimes that day. But now...I'm not so sure anymore. Then, I remembered that the monster also left behind something else. I looked down, picked it up*, and saw that it was an angled flashlight.

But for some reason, it looked very familiar. Where have I seen it before...? Then, I remembered. I saw it at the "Urban Apartments".

"_I walked through the door and I saw another flashlight's illumination. The flashlight was on the front desk of the apartments. It wasn't mine. I slowly walked towards the flashlight and saw that it was an angled flashlight. This kind of flashlight is often used by the military._

_I picked up the flashlight. Suddenly, I heard the cocking of a shotgun and felt a barrel being pressed against my back."_

This was the same flashlight that Herman used. I tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't turn on. Was this flashlight broken too? I opened the battery cover and something else completely different fell out of it. A key had fallen out of it instead of actual batteries. How did a key find it's way into Herman's flashlight?

The key looked rather old and rusted. It wasn't even labeled. I guess I should keep it though. Every key belongs with a door. I just got to find the door which this key belonged to.

After figuring out that there wasn't anything else worth taking, I moved on down the dark hallway. So, I walked and walked. It felt like as if I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I checked my wristwatch and saw that it was still frozen. How long have I been down here?

After walking for...god knows how long, I come upon three doors. The door to my left had a broken lock. The door in front of me and to my right were both locked. I took out the key that I got from Herman's flashlight. It wasn't a fit.

So, I tried the key that I got from the monster. It **was** a fit. I opened the door and it went on in. It was as if I went through a portal. I found myself in an "otherworld" version of my bedroom.

On the rust-covered bed were some ammunition for my two guns. Two boxes full of bullets for my eagle* and two boxes of slugs for my shotgun*. The boxes of slugs had four bullets in them each. The boxes of bullets for my eagle each had seven bullets. I took the bullets for the eagle and reloaded the gun. All my guns were loaded. There wasn't anything else worth taking in the room, so I left the room.

The hallway was still as dark as ever. The lantern that Lenny gave me was good, but it wasn't as good as a flashlight. Anyways, I saw that I had one more door left. I remembered it was locked. I hope the key that I have left was a fit. I put the key in the keyhole and turned it.

I opened the door and as soon as I opened it, my radio started emitting a static that was louder than usual...

**Author's Note: And that was chapter nineteen. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**The part from chapter nine was suppose to be different then what showed you (thanks a lot for that by the way). What it was suppose to show should be shown in this chapter. Hopefully, the site doesn't fuck it up again.**

**The next chapter might be the last. The ending and epilogue will be a separate "chapter".**

**The title of this chapter is actually the name of the monster. I had a different name in mind for the Keeper, but I forgot it. Anyways, I have a name for every monster that Nicholas had encountered.**

**And now, Inventory time.**

**Weapons**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is. I had previously lent it to Lana Pendanski until I found it on the corpse of a monster and got it back.**

**.50 AE Desert Eagle (Pistol) - 7 / 7: Exchanged for the Beretta; Found in the police department. Better then the Beretta in terms of stopping power. But it has three less bullets and a slower firing rate. But it is still worth taking.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Sawed-Off Shotgun - 2 / 10 (Bucks), 12 (Slugs): Given to me by Herman as he died; Exchanged for the pump-action shotgun. It has five less bullets then the Pump shotgun. But with this shotgun, I can shoot and reload faster. It is also stronger then the pump. Totally-worth taking.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x03: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**First-Aid Kit x01: A medical kit that comes with many healing supplies inside. Takes time to use it, but it is worth it...usually.**

**Important Items**

**Lantern: Given to me by Lenny Skye. A replacement for my flashlight since it stopped working. Its hooked up to my belt. Runs on oil.**

**Flashlight: Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house (which happens often). It had stopped working since I dropped down "that hole". I still have it in my chest pocket though.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off). Unlike my flashlight, this thing still works...sort of.**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Lighter: Found in the Library. Just an ordinary lighter. Can melt small pieces of ice and provide small illumination. I decided to keep it with me, might come in handy in the near future.**

**Herman's Audio Diary: Given to me by Herman as he died. These are his last words. Totally-worth a listen to.**

"**The Brooks Case 2": Retrieved after killing that monster. It's a continuation of Herman's Audio diary.**

**Unlabeled Audio Diary: Found in the "Intensive Care Unit". It's a recording of Lenny doing something. I should hold on to it.**

**Herman's Flashlight: Retrieved after killing that monster. It doesn't work. I found an unlabeled key where the batteries are suppose to go though.**

**Important Items used in this chapter**

**Battery Key: Found in Herman's flashlight. I just used on a door that led me to an otherworld version of my bedroom.**

**Rusted Key: Taken from that monster. This was the key that I just used on the center door.**

**Discarded Items**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. Belongs to Lana Pendanski. Given back to her in "Fred's Cafe".**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel. Turns out that Lana Pendanski was the one that saved me.**

**Petal Fragments: Found on the streets of the town. The fragments had originally come from Lana's white rose. I had left them with Lana back at the mini-mart.**

**City Hall Map: Found in the guest room. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Alchemilla Hospital Map: Found in the waiting room. Discarded because it's pretty useless now that I'm not in the hospital anymore.**

**Urban Apartments Map: Found at the entrance to the apartments. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**See ya next week for the next chapter.**


	20. Ch 20 The Wheel Of Torture

**Author's Note: An alternate title for this chapter would be "The Final Battle". This wasn't the title because it sounded a bit too ****cliché.**

**This chapter has been extended till the battle is over.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Time – Unknown

As I entered the room, The static coming from my radio slowly faded away. The room I just entered was shaped like a huge, round dome. In the very center of the room, there was a huge ball of ice. Inside the ball, I saw a strange silhouette. I slowly approached it.

I knocked on the ball of ice. It was completely frozen solid. Then, in the ball of ice, I saw two eyes that started to glow. The ball of ice started to crack. As the ice started to break, I heard the sound of a growl coming from the ice.

I take out my shotgun and loaded it with slugs. I also attached my lantern to my belt, I have a feeling that I won't be holding it for awhile. Then, the ball of ice breaks into a thousand pieces that goes flying everywhere revealing the monster that I had fought just a few moments ago out in the hall. The monster looked overall the same. The only difference that it had was that it had more blood on his body this time around (probably from our last encounter).

The monster had his giant knife with him. I also saw that it had a necklace that had lots of keys chained to it dangling around it's neck. The monster came towards me with it's weapon, dragging it on the floor which made a loud, screeching sound. As he came towards me, I fired both of my bullets at him. With each bullet hitting him, He would flinch and a small cloud of blood would appear where the bullet had hit him.

As I reloaded my shotgun, he was getting closer and closer. After I finished reloading, He was a mere feet in front of me. I quickly fired both the slug bullets, that I just put in, at him. These wave of bullets caused him to stumble back and lean on his knife. I took this time to reload again and to back away from the monster a little.

In just a few seconds, the monster recovers and starts coming towards me again. I fired my bullets again at him. I'm running out of slugs. I have only half the amount of slugs left. I hope this guy goes down soon.

Then as I was reloading, I felt his grip around my neck. His grip tightened, squeezing the air out of me. I tried my best to free myself, nothing I did worked. Then, an idea came to me. I took out my knife, exposed the blade, and stabbed the knife into his arm.

Right when the monster releases his grip on my neck, I felt something sharp cut into my arm. The pain was horrible; It was indescribable. I put my hand on my arm and felt some blood. The monster, meanwhile, was trying to get the knife out of his arm. But, it couldn't remove the knife because it couldn't get a good grip on it...how ironic.

The cut was on my upper right arm. Then, I noticed that the monster had dropped his weapon. I walked over to it and picked it up (which was quite a task since I felt more pain coming from my arm). Right when the monster managed to remove my knife, It drops the knife onto the ground. Then, it saw me coming at it with it's own knife.

I got to the monster and stabbed the monster in the chest. The monster lets out a loud roar. Then, the monster went limb; Falling onto the floor with the giant knife coming out of it's chest. After the fight, I walked over to a wall in the dome-shaped room and sat down.

I have to attend to my wound. I take out my one and only first-aid kit and opened it. The kit had lots of medical supplies. Gauze, Ointment, bandages, a very small ampoule, and a wet towelette, the mother-load. With all these medical supplies, I managed to heal and cover the cut wound that the monster had inflicted on me.

After I was done, I discarded the left-overs; They were useless now. I got back up on my feet, retrieved my knife, and went to the center of the dome-shaped room. I noticed something different about the room. The body of the monster I just fought mere moments ago was gone. In his place was a blood-stained envelope. I picked it up*.

Right when I was gonna open it, I hear the sound of metal scraping against stone. I looked up and saw another monster. This monster looked a bit different then the other monsters that I had encountered. This monster was a humanoid figure in the middle of a large, spinning wheel. On the wheel, there were many strange symbols.

I couldn't see the symbols clearly because the wheel itself was spinning. But I knew there were symbols on the surface of the wheel. I take out my shotgun and loaded it with a slug and a buck. The wheel monster comes down lower towards me and the humanoid figure in the center of the wheel started looking down at me with glowing red eyes. The humanoid figure's head kept on throbbing and convulsing violently. Something tells me that this battle will be a tough one.

I fired both of my rounds at the monster and with each bullet that hit it, it recoiled a little. After the shots were fired, The wheel stops spinning and two of the symbols on the wheel starts glowing red. The symbols that glowed vaguely resembled a tree sapling and two clouds. What did they mean?

The wheel starts spinning again and almost instantaneously, the room becomes shrouded in a thick fog. I hear the sounds of the one-armed monsters a few feet in front of me. I switched to my steel pipe. Soon, the one-armed monsters appears in my field of view. But I easily took care of them.

After beating the monsters, the fog disappears and the wheel monster comes into my view. I switched to my eagle and fired a whole mag. at the monster. After firing the whole mag., the monster recoils back again. The monster's wheel stops spinning and this time, a symbol that vaguely resembled a syringe started to glow. The symbol of the tree sapling was still glowing. I also noticed that the symbol of the two clouds was cracked.

Then, out of nowhere, Two nurse monsters appeared. And as for the wheel monster, it disappeared. I reloaded my eagle and disposed of the nurses (which took about two bullets each). I stomped on their corpses just to make sure they were dead. I quickly reloaded my gun and the wheel monster reappeared.

I switched to my shotgun and fired at the monster. The monster recoiled after just one hit. The wheel stops spinning once again. This time, the symbols that looked like a tree (the tree sapling symbol was cracked) and a dog started glowing. Then, The wheel monster disappeared in it's place was a single dog monster that attacked me back at "Gonzales' Mexican Restaurant".

The dog growls and pounces me, knocking me down to the cold, stone-like ground. The only thing that was stopping the fangs from burrowing into my skin was my shotgun that I had used to block it. As I was struggling, I pull out my knife (with my free hand) and stabbed the beast. The beast whimpers and went limb. Then, I kicked it's corpse off of me.

The wheel reappears. I fired out him with the leftover slug which once again causes the monster to recoil. The wheel spins once more. This time, the symbol was a cage. The cage-like monster from the frozen library?

Then, like as I had predicted the monster appeared. I had killed it like I killed it the first time. Smashing it's head with my steel pipe. This fight didn't take long, This version of the monster seemed a bit weakened. The wheel monster reappears, I fired at it with a mag. from my eagle, and the wheel spins again. This time, stopping at a feminine figure.

The creature that I had fought at City hall appears. But this time, the creature just faded away as soon as it appeared. What the hell? I guess it didn't want to fight...After the monster disappeared, The wheel monster took it's place. This time, a symbol that looked like red eyes started to glow.

Then, the monster with the great knife appeared. I killed it like I did the first time. By simply shooting at it repeatedly with my slugs. This time after every two shots, I would back away from the monster. The monster fell after I used up all my slugs. All I had left was 4 bucks (which didn't include the bucks **already** in the shotgun) and one whole mag. in my eagle.

After the monster with the great knife disappeared, the wheel monster appeared before me. This time, it appeared before me without the wheel spinning. It would always appear before me with the wheel spinning. I noticed that almost all the symbols on the wheel were all cracked except for one. This symbol looked like a tree that had lost all of it's leaves, this symbol started to glow.

The humanoid figure in the center of the wheel lets out a loud groan and starts coming at me. I turned around and ran. The monster lets out a loud roar. As I was running, I fired the rest of my bullets from my eagle over my shoulder. Soon, the eagle was empty and the monster was still coming at me. Something tells me that if I stopped running, I will be dead.

I take out my shotgun and fired four bucks at the monster. The monster once again roars and stops in it's tracks. The wheel drops down with the monster still in mid-air. I had one more bullet left in my shotgun. I fired it at the monster. Monster starts to shriek and roar, then he falls to the ground.

When the monster hit the ground, There was a blinding light. An air raid siren rings out in the distance. Then, I saw nothing but darkness...

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This will be the last "main" chapter. Next week will be the ending and the epilogue. It might be a little short (the ending anyway).**

**The Wheel monster was inspired by the "Wheel of Fate" from House of the Dead 3 (my favorite arcade game).**

…**.**

**There's no other notes.**

**Nick's Inventory**

**Weapons**

**Butterfly Knife: A rare knife that isn't sold in retail stores. I had to order it online. Can't stress enough about how sharp it is. I had previously lent it to Lana Pendanski until I found it on the corpse of a monster and got it back.**

**.50 AE Desert Eagle (Pistol) - 0 / 0: Exchanged for the Beretta; Found in the police department. Better then the Beretta in terms of stopping power. But it has three less bullets and a slower firing rate. But it is still worth taking.**

**Steel Pipe: Found in the tunnel. A pipe like this is usually used in plumbing. But it makes for a nice melee weapon. About three and a half feet long.**

**Sawed-Off Shotgun - 0 / 0 (Bucks), 0 (Slugs): Given to me by Herman as he died; Exchanged for the pump-action shotgun. It has five less bullets then the Pump shotgun. But with this shotgun, I can shoot and reload faster. It is also stronger then the pump. Totally-worth taking.**

**Health Supplies**

**Health Drink x03: A drink with limited healing properties. Comes in grape or strawberry flavors. Yum.**

**First-Aid Kit x00: A medical kit that comes with many healing supplies inside. Takes time to use it, but it is worth it...usually.**

**Important Items**

**Lantern: Given to me by Lenny Skye. A replacement for my flashlight since it stopped working. Its hooked up to my belt. Runs on oil.**

**Flashlight: Always handy whenever I have a blackout in my house (which happens often). It had stopped working since I dropped down "that hole". I still have it in my chest pocket though.**

**Radio: Found in Goods N' Sales. Emits static whenever there is a monster nearby. Can be turned on/off (though it's not very helpful when it's off). Unlike my flashlight, this thing still works...sort of.**

**Silent Hill Map: Found in the Town. Pretty self-explanatory.**

**Lighter: Found in the Library. Just an ordinary lighter. Can melt small pieces of ice and provide small illumination. I decided to keep it with me, might come in handy in the near future.**

**Herman's Audio Diary: Given to me by Herman as he died. These are his last words. Totally-worth a listen to.**

"**The Brooks Case 2": Retrieved after killing that monster. It's a continuation of Herman's Audio diary.**

**Unlabeled Audio Diary: Found in the "Intensive Care Unit". It's a recording of Lenny doing something. I should hold on to it.**

**Herman's Flashlight: Retrieved after killing that monster. It doesn't work. I found an unlabeled key where the batteries are suppose to go though.**

**Blood-stained Envelope: Found after killing that monster. The contents are unknown at this point.**

**Important Items used in this chapter**

**Battery Key: Found in Herman's flashlight. I just used on a door that led me to an otherworld version of my bedroom.**

**Rusted Key: Taken from that monster. This was the key that I just used on the center door.**

**Discarded Items**

**White Rose: Found at the entrance to the library. Beautifully crafted. Belongs to Lana Pendanski. Given back to her in "Fred's Cafe".**

**Savior's Note: Found in my pocket. A note from the one that saved me from the tunnel. It's the same note about the valves from the same tunnel. Turns out that Lana Pendanski was the one that saved me.**

**Petal Fragments: Found on the streets of the town. The fragments had originally come from Lana's white rose. I had left them with Lana back at the mini-mart.**

**City Hall Map: Found in the guest room. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Alchemilla Hospital Map: Found in the waiting room. Discarded because it's pretty useless now that I'm not in the hospital anymore.**

**Urban Apartments Map: Found at the entrance to the apartments. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Silent Hill Library Map: Found on a library chair. Like the town map, it's self-explanatory. Discarded because I won't be needing it anymore.**

**Hope you enjoyed Chasing Spirits. Come back next week for the ending, the epilogue, and the contents of the letter (you know which letter I'm referring to).**


	21. Ending & Epilogue

Time – 7:00 am

**Ending - "Leave" or "New Love"**

I awoke with a start, I was hyperventilating. Then, I calmed down when I noticed I was in a different, yet familiar place. I found myself in Gonzales' Mexican Restaurant. I once again had déjàvu. This was the second time waking up in the same restaurant.

There was something different about the restaurant though. Soon, I realized why it was different. There was actual sunlight coming through the windows of the eating establishment. I got up and looked outside the windows. What I saw kinda surprised me.

Out on the streets, the town wasn't shrouded in fog anymore. I could actually see the other side of the street now. The town was bathing in bright sunlight. Birds could be heard chirping in the distance outside. There weren't even any monsters roaming the streets.

I got out of the booth I was in and left the restaurant. As I was roaming the streets to go to Lana (I had remembered that I said that I would come back to her), I noticed that the streets didn't have any of those big, wide chasms. Anyways, I took out my map and saw that it was already marked at where I last left her. It's gonna be one hell of a walk. It's probably 35 minutes away from here by foot, I wish I had my car...

On my way there, I took out the envelope that I had picked up while I was in the "otherworld" and read. Before I started reading, I noticed there was some car keys inside the envelope with two letters inside. I read the first letter, it was from Wario. As I read, I heard my voice slowly being joined by Wario's voice. Our voices would be reading this in unison halfway through. Then, my voice would gradually fade away until I heard only Wario reading it up to the end.

The letter itself said this:

_Dear Nick,_

_I don't know when your gonna be getting this, but, by the time you **do** get it, I will most likely be dead. But oddly enough, that doesn't bother me. As I lie in my hospital bed (which by the way is the softest bed I have ever used), I thought about my whole life. I thought about the times we spent together. I thought about the times we spent with Viola._

_And I gotta say, I've lived a great life. I don't know how long I will have until I **am **dead, but like I said/wrote earlier it doesn't bother me. All three of us made some great memories. I hope that while I'm here in this bed, you and Viola will be making more of those great memories. I hope that you and Viola will be together forever._

_You and Viola...I've always showed disgust for you two. But inside, I've always envied you. I've always felt jealous around the two of you. She would always smile whenever you entered the room. The last girlfriend I had left me for some "pretty boy"._

_I can't believe my life will come to an end. I remember when all three of us went to the town of Silent Hill together. It was fun being there. The times we had, the memories we gained, and the sights that we all saw. I hope you will go there again some day to have some more great memories._

_Anyways, I got to go. I can't drag this letter on too long. I will give this letter to Rachel, my nurse, to give to you. Goodbye Nick._

_Your Best Friend Forever,_

_Wario Alexander_

This letter...I never got it until now. Where was it this whole time? Wario...You've been a good friend all these years. From the time we met in high school to the time in college. I hope you will rest in peace.

The second letter wasn't that long. It wasn't addressed to anyone in particular either. It said this:

_To anyone who reads this,_

_I regret committing all those murders I did. The murders of Viola Kennedy and Wario Alexander. The guilt would consume me. It was slowly eating away at my soul. I can't live like this. Attached to this letter should be my car keys, Take it._

_I have no more use for it anymore. After I'm done with letter, I will try to commit suicide, Even though my past attempts had failed...Goodbye cruel world & Fuck you "Green Trees"!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lenny Skye_

I held his keys in my hands. I guess Lenny really didn't deserve to die. I wish there was some way I could have saved him. But it's too late for that now...

Shortly after reading both of the letters, I found myself at the gas station where Lana should be. I opened the door to the mini-mart and walked in. At first, I thought the mini-mart was completely empty and Lana was nowhere in sight. But, I shortly found her asleep behind the cash register counter. She looked completely healed.

She didn't have anymore wounds on her. All her scars, cuts, bruises, etc. were all gone. That ampoule sure works wonders. And she looked very peaceful while she slept. She looked like she didn't have a single care in the world.

I went to her and softly shook her. And said, "Lana...Lana...wake up."

Slowly, she awoke and looked at me. Then, she said, "Nick!"

"Hello Lana. Enjoyed your little nap?"

"Yes, Thanks for asking."

"I'm all done here. If you are too, you could hitch a ride with me. I got some car keys."

"Really? Maybe I **will **do that."

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine now." She said with a smile. What she did next surprised me. She comes up to one of my cheeks and kissed me.

"...Lana." I said.

"I just wanted to say thanks for all that you have done for me. Now come on, let's go."

I helped her onto her feet and we both left the mini-mart.

When we arrived at the car, She asked, "Nick, What exactly did you do at Alchemilla Hospital?"

I chuckled and said, "I did what I needed to do."

She giggles softly as I opened the door for her. I went to my side of the car and started it. We soon drove away. Drove away from Silent Hill...

**Epilogue**

**20 Years Later...**

I drove into the driveway of my house. And took the ignition keys out. Work has been very tiring today. I got out of the car and went inside my house.

Upon entering, I yelled, "Lana! I'm home!"

She comes out of our bedroom, kissed me on the lips, and said, "Nick, Welcome back. How was work?"

"Exhausting. I need some rest...Where's Tracy?"

"She's over at a friend's house. You know...since we're alone, What about you join me?" She gestures towards the bedroom.

I got the hint and said, "Okay Lana. In a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting." she said in a seductive tone.

As she went into the bedroom, I sat down on one of my living room sofas.

Ever since my trip to Silent Hill, My life has drastically improved. I got back into college and graduated with a Bachelor's degree. I got a job working as a Assistant to the CEO of this law firm. I got met up with Lana, we got married, and we had a child together. Her name is Tracy.

I always thought about all that has happened in Silent Hill. I'm glad I went there. I will never forget what happened all those years ago. I hope Viola, Wario, Herman, and Lenny will rest in peace. They all deserved it.

My life before going to Silent Hill was kinda boring now that I think about it. It was the same old same old. I would attend my classes. Eat, work, sleep, eat some more, and work some more. You know what they say, "Working hard or hardly working." I was a mix of both.

Maybe some day, I will write a story about what happened all those years ago. I had told Lana about this idea before. She would be glad if I did. I had her full support. I had also told her everything that has happened to me in that town.

I got up off the couch and went to join Lana...

**Author's Note: And that is the main ending of Chasing Spirits. I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Come back next time for the Alternate endings.**

**And also, I have hinted at what all the alternate endings were throughout the story. Try to find all these hints by next week. **

**There will be a total of three alternate endings. And each of them will take place at different points of the story. Hope you will enjoy them.**

**See ya next week.**


	22. Alternate Endings

**Author's Note: While you read these, Keep in mind that these endings aren't canon. There just like "What-ifs" situations. **

**The first alternate ending takes place after Nick defeats the Wheel Of Torture.**

**This alt. ending was inspired by the bad ending of Silent Hill: Origins.**

Alt. Ending #1 - "**Judgement**" (or Bad+ Ending)

As I slowly awoke, I immediately found that my feet weren't touching the ground. Illuminating me was a beam of light that reminded me of a spotlight. Because of the spotlight, I could see that my hands were tried in handcuffs. I was in some sort of wooden device that resembled one of those contraptions that you would see in old medieval times. I tried my best to get out.

My flashlight was on, so because of it I could see some of my surroundings. Because my hands were tied and I couldn't move my body around, I had a very limited field of vision. From what I could see, I was still stuck in the "otherworld". Also, the room I was currently in felt like I was in the middle of a volcano. I was sweating bullets, especially in my jacket. Where the hell am I?

Then, my radio started going off. I heard loud thudding footsteps in the distance along with metal being grinded against stone. I started to struggle again, this time even harder. If only I could reach a weapon, then, I wouldn't be so defenseless. Slowly, the footsteps and ear-piecing noise got louder and closer. I also heard the faint sounds of jingling keys.

The glowing, red eyes suddenly appears out of nowhere. I accidentally made eye contact with them and couldn't look away once I did. Then suddenly, horrible visions go through not only my eyes, but my mind too. They were brief, but disturbing imagery. Many of them involved murder...

As I was getting these visions, words associated with them appeared in my mind's eye. Things like:

"_He got away!"_

"_The way she got killed was not by a fatal fall, but a stab to the chest between the breasts."_

"_The murder weapon is missing. He probably still has it in his possession."_

"_Skye didn't start the fire"_

"_Sexless relationship, sexual deprivation, and together for seven years. That's a recipe for disaster."_

"_Parents were divorced."_

"_No motive for second murder."_

The visions lasted for awhile. I could hear myself screaming out in reality. Yet, the "Me", in reality, sounded so far away and distant. Was the monster sending these horrible images to me? Or was he awakening them? Either way, It's like a mind-fuck.

Eventually, the visions stopped coming. By the time they stopped, I was sweating even more and I was hyperventilating. Those visions...I was the one who killed Viola and Wario. I couldn't believe it! I had tried my best to repress these memories all these years.

Lenny was innocent this whole time. Now I know he definitely didn't deserve to die. I should have been the one to die. Not him...

The monster with the red eyes comes closer to me and lifts up his blade. I don't even care what it does. I deserve to die. I feel the blade piecing me in the chest. As it does, I felt the blade going right through my chest.

Slowly, everything faded to black as I felt my life slipping away from me...

**Author's Note: The next alternate ending will be divided up into two parts.**

**And also, this ending takes place after Chapter fifteen and it will be told as if someone was narrating it. **

**This ending was inspired by the bad ending of Silent Hill 1. Enjoy.**

Alt. Ending #2 - "**Nightmare**" (or Bad Ending)

Part 1

In a dark tunnel, There was a small source of light illuminating the area around it. This source of light belonged to Nicholas Brooks. Slowly and gradually, the light went out. The flashlight's battery were dead. Nicholas was propped up against a tunnel wall.

On Nicholas' forehead, there was a small stream of blood going down. That wasn't the only place he was bleeding, there was also blood coming out of his ears and mouth. The monster he had fought just moments ago had killed him. He had died before he even set foot in the actual town. Everything he saw up to this point was all just a dream...

Part 2

Meanwhile at Brahms (the town next to Silent Hill), A man, by the name of Trevor, was just about to sit down to have his lunch. He would always sit down on his kitchen table to eat. He would also watch the news too as he ate.

One particular news report caught his attention. The reason this news report caught his attention was because the news report was about a man that he had seen eating at a diner that he worked for as a cook. He tried his best to recall his name. No matter how hard he tried the name just escapes him...that is until the report helped him. The news anchor had this to say:

"_And in other news, Many people had gone missing recently. The people that had gone missing are Nicholas Brooks, Lana Pendanski, Herman Marks, and Lenny Skye. They were all lost seen entering the abandoned town of Silent Hill. Nobody knows why they would all disappear as soon as they entered the town. _

_When local authorities went into town today, there was no sign of the missing people. Ms. Pendanski and Mr. Brooks were last seen at a local diner having drinks together. Some local residents had said that this is similar to when James Sunderland went into the same town a couple months ago. Never to be seen again. Up next, our forecast right after these messages."_

Trevor, the cook, thought that it was shame that Nicholas had disappeared. But there was nothing that he could do...

**Author's Note: This next ending might be a little rough because I don't where I was gonna lead it to. And it might be a little on the short side. But I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

**This ending takes place at the beginning of chapter sixteen.**

Alt. Ending #3 - "**Breaking The Wall**" (Or Joke ending)

I just woke up after losing consciousness and surveyed my surroundings. It looks like I was still in the hospital, but yet, I was in the other-world version of the hospital. The room had taken on burnt-like textures since it shifted to the otherworld. The mannequin that was in room 204 was here, I might still be in room 204...the otherworld version anyway. I guess I should head out.

I tried to open the door out of this room, but it just wouldn't open. It was as if someone glued the door shut. I guess I should look around for another way out of this room. Then, I noticed that there were a note on the mannequin's tool tray. This was what it said:

"_I've been doing some research and I had concluded that a man named Nicholas Brooks is actually the protagonist of a fanfiction story written by some teen that's about to gradute high school. I knew it! It's just as I had thought so."_

This note...it can't be. But yet, I can't dismiss it. It would explain why there are floating text everywhere ever since I started having that nightmare. In fact, this floating text is just basically my thoughts floating in mid-air. What the hell?

Then suddenly, everything around me starts cracking as if it were glass. Even the very ground I was standing on started to give way. Then, the ground under my feet breaks. I fall down with the "ground". I start freefalling.

**Several Hours Later...**

It's been several hours now and I'm still falling. Am I ever gonna hit something? I guess I should do something to pass the time while I wait till I hit something...

**Author's Note: Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking when this alternate ending popped into my head...**

**Anyways, That's all the alternate endings. Hope you enjoyed them.**

**Come back next week for some information on all the monsters (and maybe some insight into the story) that has appeared in this story. Think of the endings and the Monster information as extras :P**


	23. Monster Profiles

**Author's Note: Hello again everybody, As promised here are profiles of all the monsters that are encountered in Chasing Spirits. The only profiles that will not be shown are the monsters that only appeared once (excluding the "boss" monsters).**

Nurse

Symbolism: Symbolizes Viola's and Wario's Hospitalization; It also represents how Nick feels about his and Viola's sexless relationship (according to the "Judgment" ending).

First Appearance: Chapter 1 - "Nightmare"; On the streets

Weapon(s): A steel pipe, A scalpel, or a syringe.

Information and/or Description: This monster is basically a "must-have" in anything Silent Hill-related. This version of the nurse is usually covered in glass-shards and third-degree burns. Often walks with a limb, or a leg injury.

Charging Figure

Symbolism: Like the nurse, It also represents how Nick feels about his and Viola's sexless relationship. The charging also represents how Nick wanted to rush his relationship with Viola.

First Appearance: Chapter 1 - "Nightmare"; In the Urban Apartments

Weapon(s): Charging into a target and headbutting

Information and/or Description: One notable feature of this monster is the arm that it has. Upon seeing a target, it will charge forward. The charge is mostly used to push the target into a wall and disorient them. Upon hitting a wall, The figure will start headbutting it's target.

Burnt Screamer

Symbolism: Symbolizes Wario's burning. The scream also represents Wario's screams while he was being burned.

First Appearance: Chapter 3 - "Arrival"; In the Tunnel

Weapon(s): Enlarged arm

Information and/or Description: Has an enlarged arm that is double in size compared to the average human arm. Upon seeing a target, it will start emitting heat. After emitting enough heat, it will be engulfed in flames. After igniting itself, it will scream to disorient it's victim. After which, it will start bashing it's target with it's arm.

Cerberus

Symbolism: Represents Wario's interest and fascination for the mythical creature that this monster was named after.

First Appearance: Chapter 4 - "Bucks & Slugs"; In Gonzales' Mexican Restaurant

Weapon(s): Sharp teeth

Information and/or Description: Looks like a zombified version of a one-headed Cerberus. Parts of the body is either infected and/or peeling off. It also has third-degree burns all over it's body.

The Hanged Mother

Symbolism: Represents Lana's mother's hanging. The sounds it makes symbolizes the sounds that Lana heard a few seconds before she found the body.

First Appearance: Chapter 6 - "The Cold Search"; In the town's library.

Weapon(s): Tentacles

Information and/or Description: This monster basically looks like a decomposing corpse hanging from a rope that seems to be coming out of the ceiling. Upon locating a target, The Hanged Mother will approach said target and try to strangle it with it's tentacles. Ironically, it's strength is also it's weakness.

Caged Body

Symbolism: Represents Lana's guilt for her mother's death. The gas it uses to kill it's victims also represents how Lana's mother felt about their relationship and how weak it was.

First Appearance: Chapter 7 - "Chasing Spirits"; In the town's library.

Weapon(s): Tentacle arms & Poisonous gas

Information and/or Description: Has a distorted humanoid figure and a cage for a body. The bars of the cage looks like it was made out of human flesh. It's weak points are it's stomach and a black spot that is on the top of it's head.

Volcanic Inferno

Symbolism: Like the "Burnt Screamer", this monster also represents Wario's burning. The fact that this was a lava-based monster represents Wario's interest in Volcanoes.

First Appearance: Chapter 10 - "Dreamlity"; In the Urban Apartments.

Weapon(s): Fire

Information and/or Description: Not much is known about this monster. It seems to have control over fire. It can also summon a pillar of fire that it uses to attack victims. It's weak spot is it's cracked eyes.

Ice Shadows

Symbolism: Represents how Nick tried his best to repress Viola's memory; He has repressed it so much to the point where Viola just appears as a distorted memory.

First Appearance: Chapter 11 - "Frozen Screams"; In the town's city hall.

Weapon(s): It's own cold body temperature

Information and/or Description: Appears to be a distorted human. It has been distorted so much that it is hard to recognize any human features. It thrives in subzero temperatures. Often screams if it finds a target. When it does, It will run up to it and jump onto the victim and transfer it's cold body temperature onto the victim.

It is impervious to gunfire and blunt objects. It's weakness is fire.

Memory Of Viola

Symbolism: Represents just that. A permanent imprint in Nicholas' memory that he can't forget no matter how hard he tried. The fact that it uses ice as a weapon represents how Viola wished time would just stop as she was in the middle of her fall that took her life. The monster's arms covering it's face symbolizes how Viola felt about her relationship with Nicholas and how she wanted to advance it.

First Appearance: Chapter 12 - "Memory of Viola"; In city hall.

Weapon(s): Diamond-shaped ice (used as projectiles)

Information and/or Description: Looks like an actual human that is floating in mid-air. Often seen covering it's face with it's arms. Anywhere is it's weak spot. It attacks by shooting diamond-shaped ice that it can regenerate indefinitely. It regenerates by sucking in air and converting it to the diamond ice.

**Author's Note: I never said it but the symbol that Nick sees after burning the tablets back in chapter 12 is actually the "Halo of the Sun". I forgot to mention that in the chapter notes. Anyways, back to the profiles.**

Volcanic Spawn

Symbolism: Represents Wario's Burning. The fact that this was a lava-based monster represents Wario's interest in volcanoes.

First Appearance: Chapter 14 - "Alchemilla"; In the gas station mini-mart.

Information and/or Description: Essentially, a variation of "The Volcanic Inferno" in terms of appearance. The way it attacks is similar to "The Ice Shadows". But instead of cold body temperature, it transfers heat and fire. Every deadly and fatal.

**Author's Note: The next profile coming is the Keeper of the Keys. Now because this monster plays pretty much two roles (in a way), what it represents depends on the endings. One for the "Leave" ending and another for the "Judgment" ending.**

Keeper Of The Keys

"**Judgment**" Symbolism: Represents Nicholas' hidden guilt of killing Viola and Wario. The keys it is often seen wearing around it's neck represents the keys to the memory of the two murders that Nick has locked deep into his subconscious.

"**Leave**" (or "**New Love**") Symbolism: Represents Nick's desire for revenge against Lenny.

First Appearance: Chapter 4 - "Bucks & Slugs"; On the other side of a chasm that prevents Nick from advancing.

Weapon(s): Great Knife

Information and/or Description: Known for dragging it's giant-sized knife behind it and it's glowing red eyes. Wears a mask that covers it's whole face. It is also covered in third-degree burns.

**Author's Note: The next profile is gonna be Pyramid Head. If your reading this fanfiction and you don't know who/what Pyramid Head is then why are you here? In other words, I won't be writing a "Information and/or Description" section for him.**

Pyramid Head

Symbolism: Represents Lenny's guilt for killing Viola, Wario, and Herman.

First Appearance: Chapter 18 - "The Truth"; In Nowhere; First mentioned in a note written by Lenny in chapter 17.

Weapon(s): Great Knife

Wheel Of Torture

Symbolism: The symbols on the monster's wheel represents all the monsters that Nicholas has fought. The symbols of the tree sapling, an actual tree, and the tree that has lost all it's leafs represents the cycle of life. The monster itself represents all of Nick's negative emotions.

First Appearance: Chapter 20 - "The Wheel Of Torture"; In Nowhere.

Weapon(s): The actual wheel and other monsters.

Information and/or Description: It looks like a humanoid figure in the middle of a wheel. On the wheel are many symbols that each represents various, different things. Like the "Keeper Of The Keys", it, too, has glowing eyes. It's weak spot is the humanoid figure. The monster is very dependent on the monsters that it summons.

**Author's Note: And that is all the monsters that are worth mentioning. Hope you enjoyed Chasing Spirits.**

**This is Briianz, Signing out.**


End file.
